


Coming Home

by AlicesMadHouse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Army, F/F, Family, Marriage, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, wayhaught baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesMadHouse/pseuds/AlicesMadHouse
Summary: Waverly held onto me tight like everything in her depended on it. I caressed her face looking into her eyes, my thumbs wiping her tears away from her cheeks. We stayed silent for a moment gently placing my forehead on hers I spoke " No matter what, no matter where I am ... always know I will make sure I am always coming home to you "Follow Nicole and Waverly's journey as they navigate: the army, life,marriage and family
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter One

Nicole's Pov

It is 3 o'clock in the morning and the house is quiet I sit in our living room watching the fire burning in the fireplace. All I can do is just sit there and think about what tomorrow means not just for me but for Waverly. At 8 am sharp I report to the airport and off to my deployment I joined the army at eighteen and have been active duty since. I had done three tours prior and then when I came home after the last tour that was when I met Waverly. Now how it happened wasn't the conventional way which we still laugh at to this day, It was a Saturday and I had become a deputy at the Purgatory P.D. and Nedley and some of the guys wanted to give me a welcome party . So, the night was going and we had been playing pool I looked up ready to take my shot and I see little did I know at the time a literal Angel walk past and it was Waverly serving drinks.

So, me being distracted full on missed my shot and that cost me twenty buck so I will always say Waverly was worth me being twenty bucks poorer because I got to be with someone that is priceless. So as the night went on the local idiots lead by that moron that had been kicked in the head one to many times by bulls Champ Hardy came stumbling into the bar , I was racking up the balls for another round of pool when I heard Waverly angrily and annoyed say " Champ get the hell off of me I'm working " Champ pawing all over her said " Oh come on Waves you know you wanna get with this " As I kept watching this happen I started to walk over to them Waverly still trying to get him off of her " Champ! Get off of me!" he refused to listen I grabbed him by the shoulder " Hey the lady said to leave her alone" He turned around and looked me over " Who's gonna stop me you?" He all but laughed in my face. I felt my blood boil from his tone he turned back around trying to mess with Waverly again. I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a right hook which sent him flying into a table I walked over to Waverly "Are you ok?" that was all I got out before Champ knocked me into the pool table me and the guys had been using. I dodged his punches and I kicked him in the nads I grabbed a pool cue knocking him out with it. Nedley came over to me as the other guys took Champ away "Well that was on hell of a welcoming party, You ok kid?" shaking my hand knowing my knuckles where going to be bruised tomorrow I answered him "Yeah I'm ok" I look up at Waverly who was now standing at the bar watching the aftermath we make eye contact quickly then she looks away " It was worth it"

I'm snapped out of my thought when I feel to arms wrap around me from behind and all I can do is smile knowing it's Waverly. "Hi Baby" I say as she sits in my lap and starts playing with the little hairs on the back of my neck " I woke up and you weren't there felt really weird I don't think I will ever get used to it " I kiss her forehead " I know love it never gets any easier leaving you" She hides her face in the crook of my neck I gently rub her back and feel so guilty as I feel tears run down her face. I can't help but feel my heart break a little more like it does every time I have to go for a long stretch of time. Its honestly a miracle Waverly is still with me and hell it's an even bigger miracle she agreed to marry me. I lift her chin and wipe her tears away we look into each other's eyes, nothing else needs to really be verbally said I lean in a kiss her softly at first as Waverly deepens the kiss straddling me now my hands move to her waist. I pick her up and take her to our bedroom as soon as we shut the door I put Waverly down not once breaking our kiss as we stood in the middle of the room in the soft glow of candles we had lit. I wanted to savor every touch, every kiss, every sigh. Our tongues danced together as we stood embraced together, our hands roaming over the planes of one another's backs and shoulders. Holding Waverly so close like as if I were going to absorb her into me. Pausing for a moment to look at Waverly's eyes, I leaned back in and kissed my way up Waverly's neck, eventually finding my way to her lips. I lowered my hands and began to gather Waverly's night gown in my fists. I wanted this to be slow, intentional, and gentle. This was going to be the last time we made love or felt each other's touch for a while. I pulled away just enough to look into Waverly's eyes, asking for permission. Waverly nodded, raising her arms, her face solemn. I lifted the light cotton, watching my hands as they moved past Waverly's hips, belly button, breasts, collarbone, and up over Waverly's head. I dropped the dress on the ground. While I could have easily let my eyes roam over Waverly's figure, what captivated me most right now were her eyes. I felt my knees weaken.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

I pressed herself closer, sinking her head onto Waverly's shoulder and reveling in the warmth of her skin through my own oversize night shirt. I heard Waverly exhale. I pulled back enough to continue kissing her with long, slow kisses, meant to be savored. Minutes passed before I pulled my lips away, resting my forehead against Waverly's, feeling our breath between us. With my eyes still closed, I willed herself to commit everything to memory: the way Waverly looked, the way she smelled, the way her kisses tasted. But most of all, I wanted to remember how she felt. Waverly pulled the material of my shirt up until it was bunched around my waist. She ran her hands over my hips as she squatted and placed her lips on my thigh. She slowly kissed her way up my leg and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Waverly's mouth reached my hipbone and paused to trace several kisses along the lace of my panties. I closed her eyes and exhaled, surrendering to whatever would come. Waverly moved her hands back to the fabric of the shirt and continued pushing up, following it with her mouth. With every touch, I felt Waverly becoming closer to me.

Waverly pulled the shirt all the way off and dropped it on the floor next to her own. As my arms came back down, Waverly caught my wrist and kissed from the crook of my elbow to my collarbone to my neck. I leaned into the crevice of Waverly's neck and exhaled, moistening the skin there. We had never taken lovemaking this slow or seriously. It felt like we were moving in slow motion. Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled me toward her. In any other situation, I would have jumped on her, straddling her, and smothering her with hot, blind kisses which would lead to loud passionate moans that would make Wynonna plug her ears with anything she could find. Waverly placed her hand flat against my abdomen. She ran it up between my breasts to my neck, seeming to study every inch of skin until she tangled her fingers in my hair. Waverly ran her other hand up my stomach, over my covered breast and up to my collarbone. She sat there for several moments, watching herself run her hands over my body. At last she leaned forward and placed kisses from my belly button up to my collarbone. With her other hand, she reached behind me and unclasped my bra, sliding it down my arms and onto the floor.

Waverly's hand slid down from my heart to cup my breast and I shuddered. Waverly's hand was gentle as she watched the way my breast looked as she fondled it, pinching the nipple. I tilted forward, trying to communicate how hard I was trying to not detach this time. Waverly responded by softly caressing the other breast, leaning forward until her mouth was hovering half an inch from the nipple. She took in a quick, sharp breath before taking it into her mouth, the combination of cold air and warm lips sending a shiver down my spine. I felt a rush of wetness coat my center.

"That feels so good, Waves," I whispered.

I had hardly finished the sentence when Waverly's tongue flicked over my nipple. I moaned and put my hand on the back of Waverly's head, encouraging her. Waverly flicked her tongue again.

I started to relax into how good my body felt when I allowed myself time to savor each touch. I felt connected and supported, as if Waverly would catch me if I toppled over. I hummed as Waverly flicked her tongue over my nipple several times before beginning to suck. Waverly built up suction gradually, and I tensed as the pressure grew. I started to tremble just as Waverly released her hold. Waverly moved to the other breast, taking the nipple into her mouth in the same fashion while massaging the recently moistened one with her hand, alternating between kneading my breast and gently rolling the nipple between her fingers. I felt herself grow wetter and warmer and I wanted Waverly to touch me right away.

When Waverly released her hold on my nipple, I squatted down so I was eye-level with her. I kissed her ravenously, my hands reaching for the back of Waverly's bra. I unclasped the bra, pulled it off Waverly's shoulders and flung it to the side before surging forward. I felt Waverly's hands on my hips almost in her own way of slowing me down as reminding me that we wanted to savor these last moments together. I looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Waves." She smiles softly "I love you too, Nicole." We both leaned forward, our lips meeting in a slow, deliberate kiss. I felt shivers as I forced my lips to move in slow motion, savoring the way Waverly's fingers stuck to my cheek and slid over my jaw to hold the back of my head. Gradually, our tongues met, and our energy expanded, wanting more. Never parting lips, I leaned forward onto the bed, scooting Waverly up so her head could rest on the pillows. I crawled over her, lowering my torso onto Waverly's, feeling the heat where our bodies touched. Although Waverly's body was firm and strong, she was soft beneath me.

Our breasts, crushed together, it felt velvety smooth and warm. I was aroused, but I didn't feel any of the desperation I usually felt during foreplay. I wanted to explore Waverly as I had never wanted to explore anyone before. Every little curve and freckle and dimple seemed of utmost importance. I had time to study each one now. I ran my hand down Waverly's side beneath her, noting how the curve felt. I vowed to make every movement a gesture and token of the love and respect I had for Waverly known.

Waverly slid her hands around my hips and tucked her fingers into the lace of my panties. I shuddered as Waverly gently pushed them down an inch or two, breaking our kiss to smile up at me. I shivered as I nodded, and Waverly rolled the panties down my hips. I moved my legs so they could be discarded. When they were, I sat up and slowly lowered myself onto Waverly's thigh. I looked directly into Waverly's eyes as I took in the sensation of my wet center meeting Waverly's firm, warm skin. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I started rocking subtly. I leaned down and began kissing and licking Waverly's nipples, which seemed the most exquisite shade of pink in the muted light. I felt Waverly's chest begin to rise and fall. As I rocked my hips back and forth in sync with Waverly's breathing, I slid one hand down the side of Waverly's panties, pushing them down. Waverly lifted her hips as much as she could and slowly pushed the other side down. I lifted myself off Waverly's thigh so I could remove Waverly's underwear and then lay back down on top of her, only to roll off onto my side. As I did, I gently coaxed Waverly's hip along with mine, so she too was on her side. I had no desire to overpower Waverly; lying next to each other, we were equals. I entangled my legs with Waverly's. Pressed up against each other. We moved and rocked in a slow, syrupy rhythm. Hands ran through hair, over skin, between bodies, and across backs as if we were consumed with each other. The outside world was lost to us. My hand slid between our bodies, running between our belly buttons, down over Waverly's lower abdomen. I stopped there, unsure if I was moving too quickly. I was about to pull out of our kiss to look in her eyes when I felt Waverly's fingers on my wrist, and I felt Waverly whimper into my mouth. Waverly urged my hand down, sucking at my lip as she did. My heart sped up as I slid my fingers down into Waverly's wetness. I gasped, breaking our kiss. Waverly was soft and warm and deliciously wet, and even though I had touched her so many times, I couldn't remember Waverly every feeling this good. I began to move my fingers, feeling Waverly's body roll into mine.

Waverly's little gasps and high-pitched moans were the most erotic sounds I had ever heard; After a few minutes of exploring Waverly's sex, I ran my coated fingers back up to the cleft of Waverly's center and started tracing circles around Waverly's clit. Waverly closed her eyes as her breathing became heavier. I loved the feeling of Waverly's breath on my face. I watched her, reveling in the way Waverly's mouth moved unconsciously with any slight shift in sensation, the way her brows knit together and relaxed as her tension ebbed and flowed. Waverly's eyebrows went up and her mouth formed a circle as I slid two fingers inside Waverly.

I extended the natural rocking rhythm of our bodies into my hand, feeling Waverly's hips pressing into my hand as we rocked, side by side. I kept my hand relaxed and allowed my fingers to naturally curl up into Waverly. I felt pressure building up around my fingers, and as I gently pressed my thumb into Waverly's clit, drawing circles as best I could, the pressure dramatically increased. I broke our natural rhythm and pumped my fingers in and out of Waverly until I felt Waverly grip my fingers like a vice. Pressing our foreheads together and digging her fingers into my shoulder, Waverly's whole body curled into mine. I curved around her, sheltering her as she came undone. Waverly's breath stopped for several moments, then returned in desperate gasps. I pumped her fingers a few more times, eliciting a groan from Waverly as her muscles trapped my fingers again, for longer this time.

When they finally released, Waverly's heavy breathing began to slow, and she opened her eyes, shining across the pillow at me. She smiled a slow, lazy smile, which I returned. We gazed at each other until their breathing steadied. I realized I had never watched Waverly come down before. She looked so radiant, I felt my throat close a little and closed my eyes for a second to draw in a breath and steady myself.

I gently withdrew my fingers, making Waverly shiver. I pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. Waverly looked at me for a moment and then kissed me fiercely. Breaking the kiss Waverly smiled and began kissing down my stomach, locking eye contact. My pulse quickened. Waverly kissed all around my hips and up and down the creases where my legs met my body. She kissed down my thighs, exploring the soft, pale flesh on the innermost part of my thighs as much as she could without breaking eye contact. With her free hand, she coaxed my right leg outward, allowing more space between my legs. She nestled her body down so she was lying on her stomach, all the while meeting my gaze. With a loving look, Waverly lowered her mouth to my center. She grazed me with her soft, flattened tongue.

Waverly ran her tongue over my clit again, this time more firmly. I grabbed Waverly's hand she held my hand firmly as she began a slow, steady rhythm with her tongue. Just as I adjusted to the feeling of Waverly's soft tongue on my clit, Waverly attached her lips around it, adding new intensity. I drew my right knee slightly up, opening myself up wider. The more open I was, the better it felt.

"Oh God, Waves..." I moaned; eyes still locked with Waverly's. "That's... that's the most amazing..." I panted, unable to finish my thought.

Waverly hummed a response, her lips twitching up in a smile but never leaving me. The humming sent vibrations through me, causing my breathing to pick up pace and my free hand to grip the sheets. I felt pulled into an undertow as Waverly's tongue began making wider strokes, and her lips detached as she moved lower, exploring more of my sex. I opened my legs wider. Our eye contact was unshakable. As Waverly lowered her mouth to continue exploring me with her tongue, I felt my whole body become warm. Maintaining our steady gaze, my anxious tension had completely dissolved, to be replaced by another tension in her gut; but this tension was warm and welcome. Waverly moved her hand so one finger was positioned at my opening. I groaned as she slid it inside, adding to the warm tension in my gut. Waverly added another finger, picking up the pace and applying more pressure to my clit. Waverly's steady rhythm continued to fuel the warm tension in my gut, until I was almost overwhelmed with it. My moans became even more desperate as my chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Oh god, Waverly!" I squeaked, trying to keep my eyes open as I felt myself beginning to seize from head to toe. Waverly watched my expression as she curled her fingers and pushed her tongue against my clit. I began to shake, still looking down at the brunette between my legs. Waverly pressed up with her curled fingers and down with her tongue. My inner walls contracted powerfully along with the rest of my body. My breath caught in my throat as I involuntarily lifted my torso off the bed a few inches, never breaking eye contact. I felt myself grip Waverly's fingers in vice-like throbs and pin Waverly's head between my legs as I gasped for a breath. As soon as my lungs were filled, I returned to holding it as I rode out my climax. Waverly flicked her tongue a few more times across my clit and I felt my whole-body clench harder to every part of Waverly I could touch. We stayed there, suspended outside time and space. Waverly watched me writhe until my muscles finally released.

I fell back onto the pillows, exhaustion forcing me to break eye contact and close my eyes as I pulled urgently at Waverly's hand until she got the hint and crawled up the bed. With her left hand still inside me, Waverly let go of our handclasp in her right, placing her arm above my head. I lifted my head so Waverly could put her arm under my neck. I was still trying to catch my breath. When I felt Waverly begin to remove her fingers, I held Waverly's wrist, not wanting her to pull her hand away just yet. After a few minutes I let go of Waverly's wrist and she slowly removed her fingers and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my neck. "I love you so much," Waverly whispered into my collarbone. I felt my throat tighten around the words, my eyes pooling with overwhelmed tears. I held her tighter, listening to Waverly's breathing slow. "I love you, too." She said as she wiped my tears away as we kissed softly making the most of the time we had left together. The candles had burnt out; neither of us had looked at the view out the window seeing the fresh snow that had fallen all night. We drifted off to a blissful sleep, tangled in each other's arms and legs, never wanting to move again. Still we both had known what the next morning would bring and after all these years it still was a day, we would never be ready for.


	2. Chapter Two

Nicole's POV

Today was the day September 15th the time 8 am this was a day we had never wanted to come this is the day I had to say goodbye to the woman I loved again. Waverly and I have been together five years and it has never gotten easier when I had to leave her. The last time we had to do this two years ago I almost went AWOL and didn't give a shit if I was court marshaled or not, I didn't want to leave Waverly just seeing her break down in front of me that day damn near killed me that is how much in love I am with her . We go to my gate me in my uniform and duffel bag in one hand and Waverly's hand in the other our fingers laced together. I wanted time to just slow down as we got closer and closer to the gate my flight was leaving out of, I felt my heart rate speed up the pounding of it could be heard in my ears. We finally get to gate 89 this was it the announcement came over the P.A. "Now boring flight 358 to Rota Spain now boarding" I let out a sigh putting my bag down as Waverly stood in front of me, I put my arms around her and pulled her close she tightly wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her face in my chest I could feel her body trembling from the tears she was letting out . I was fighting back my own tears trying to be strong for her. Waverly held onto me tight like everything in her depended on it. I caressed her face looking into her eyes, my thumbs wiping her tears away from her cheeks. We stayed silent for a moment gently placing my forehead on hers I spoke " No matter what, no matter where I am ... always know I will make sure I am always coming home to you "

*Loud Bugle Sounds Off *

Ah! I shoot up in my bunk and look at the clock, it was 5 o'clock in the fucking morning I felt like I had just gone to bed. Next thing I hear is the CO's all walking around yelling "UP AND AT EM LETS GO!". I jump down out of bunk and start to get dressed I pick up my pillow to get my dog tags something falls on the floor. I bend over and pick it up and unfold the wallet size piece of paper, it's the picture of Waverly I keep in my pocket while I'm out in the field. I smile looking at it trying not to cry because it has been almost a month since that day at the airport. I missed her so damn much I honestly never knew it was possible to miss another person this much. I was snapped out of my thought by my bunk mate Chapman he was a good guy I had done tours with him before honestly if you wanted anyone watching your six one of those top people would be Axel Chapman he had became basically my best friend in all of this . "Hey Haught? Earth to Haught?" he snapped his fingers in my face "Hey Red!" I finally snap out of it and look at him " Hey sorry Axe just got lost in my thoughts " he looks over my shoulder at the picture and puts his hand on my shoulder " Hell I don't blame you my friend , If I had a girl like that waiting for me back home I would want to go running right back to her " I laugh cause he was not wrong at all if I had it my way I would swim all the way back to the states and risk a dishonorable discharge if it meant having Waverly in my arms again. I sigh "Yeah she is one of a kind and when I go home in three months I get to marry her finally " Axel just smiles " Well I'm happy after all this time you found love Red, I know I miss my husband everyday and can't wait to get home to him myself "

The morning passes and after the whole unit does its early morning run, we all pile into the mess hall for breakfast. The food wasn't so bad, but it wasn't like five-star cuisine I sit with Axe and the other guys in our unit. We start making jokes and talking shit most of the guys warning me about marriage and cracking on me. I hear Briggs who is like the " Dad" of our unit laugh and he stands up and raises his cup " Let's just put it this way Haught you just need to remember this " He begins to count on his fingers " One: Happy Wife, Happy Life , Two: No Matter The Stupidest Argument , Your Ass IS ALWAYS WRONG remember that it will save your neck . Three and the most important thing to remember kid as long as you love each other enough you can get through all kinds of shit. To Red "All the guys repeat after him as they toast me. Thirty mins later we leave the mess hall and go on out daily patrol and work on the machines because some of the new bloods can't tell a coil spring from a fan belt, so we have to redo things. It was hot as all hell today that is the one thing, I hate about being deployed out in the desert it's a massive switch from the chilly fall of Purgatory.

The day continues on and night settles in and if gets cooler me and the rest of the guys are playing our Friday night game of poker and acting like idiots swapping stories from home and things we had seen on our different tours . The my CO's Sawyer comes and pats me on the shoulder " Hey Red your turn to use Zoom " I nod " ok thanks Sarge " I play my last hand quickly before getting up and head to the tent we use for privacy there is a whole big set up in there for all of us to make video calls home to our loved ones . I log into my account and see Waverly is on and waiting I hit her name and start the call, I can't help but smile so big that it feels like my face is going to split into half when I see Waverly's face after all this time. Waverly is smiling that gorgeous smile of hers and talks " Hi baby , I miss you so much that it's crazy " I laugh softly and even after all this time she still makes me blush " I miss you baby , I hate being so far away from you . the guys all say hello and have been doing they're usually busting of my hump. " We end up talking for about an hour we talk about stuff for the wedding , how Waverly's job with Wynonna and Jeremy at Black Badge is going , Wynonna eventually crashes the call and says she misses me and how she has no one to fix her parking tickets anymore. But as we wrap it up Waverly gets tears in her eyes and I can't help but feel my heart break seeing her cry and I hate it even more cause I know none of this is fair. " Don't cry baby it's only for a little bit longer " She sniff wiping her eyes with a tissue " I know just I miss you so much and just not knowing if your going to come home to me in one piece or not just scares me " I sigh feeling my heart hurt cause knowing I am causing the woman I love so much fear " I'm sorry my baby but hey listen I know I will be ok cause when I come home I get to marry my literal angel and knowing that everyday will make me make damn sure I will be coming home to you in one piece" Waverly laughs lightly and smiles " I love you Nicole Haught " I smile " I love you too Waverly Earp " We say our goodbyes and hang up the call . I walk back to my bunk and lay down looking at the picture of Waverly and I eventually drift off to sleep paying these next few months go quickly. 


	3. Chapter Three

Waverly's Pov

Ugh I can't believe I can't sleep again tonight, I toss and turn in my bed trying to get comfortable I eventually roll over and look at my clock on my side table, I was 2 o'clock in the morning but it felt like time was going slower then that. Everything felt slowly since Nicole left it felt like the days and nights dragged on, I missed her so much that it was like a part of me was missing. I know Wynonna and Jeremy have been trying to keep me distracted and busy with cases. Honestly, all I did was try to bury myself in research on purpose I was willingly to do anything if it meant not coming home to an empty house and even more so an empty bed. I also was trying to bury myself in wedding planning only thing is it's hard to plan when the other person isn't here and Nicole could only help with somethings when she could not that I am mad at her I understand it's the rules she has to follow she only gets an hours twice a week. But we have a majority of things done and Wynonna has been helping out along with everyone else we just want to do this the best we can and make it a day that Nicole and I won't forget.

I eventually fall asleep only to be woken up at 7 o'clock by a loud crash. I jump out of bed and race downstairs hearing voices arguing and all kinds of noises coming from the living room. I walk in the living room to see Wynonna and Rachel wrestling on the floor I hear Wynonna say "Give me the donut Smalldez I had it first! "Rachel holding the donut up in the air her on hand pushing Wynonna's face and her foot holding her up in the air "I had it first Earp! It's mine! "I swear to god I live with two overgrown children I say to myself as I shake my head watching them still going at it over this donut. Those two are so busy fighting that they don't even notice me come up behind Rachel and take the donut from her hand. Wynonna and Rachel both look at me like a couple of deer caught in headlights " Well now maybe this will teach you two not to fighting over food at seven fifteen in the morning " No sooner do I say that I am being tackled from behind by my spider monkey of a sister " Give it here angel pants " she say reaching for it as I spin around trying to get her off of me . We both flip over the couch and the donut goes flying landing on the table after Rachel does a flying leap on top of Wynonna and I trying to get the damn thing. Once all three of us realize it was gone, we all pop our heads up a look over the back of the couch and across from the table in the chair is Calamity Jane. Rachel , Wynonna and myself all walk slowly toward the table and next thing we know like a flash as we try to grab the donut that damn furball takes it in her mouth and runs away leaving all three of us chasing to the floor breaking the table. We all groan from the landing Wynonna rolls over on her back and says as me and Rachel do the same as we moan and groan in pain "I fucking hate that cat ".

So, the day went on after we clean up the war zone that was our living room after hurricane Earpdez hit it this morning. I swear sometime I live with idiots sometimes but their my idiots and I wouldn't trade them for the world, I honestly don't know what I would do without them especially now after these last few months after Nicole shipped out . Wynonna has been a help in planning the wedding just the one important thing that I still have to get her to do try and convince her to wear a dress to the wedding not that I'm saying she wouldn't just when it comes to the color choices lets just say I know my sister . "Nope, No, absolutely not happening "Wynonna says looking in the full view mirror wearing a pink brides maids dress. I sit there and look at her "Wynonna it's really not that bad and you didn't like the green one " Like I said I know my sister and even though I know she would do anything for me she can be stubborn as all hell . She turns around and looks at me "Waves, I look like a god damn bottle of Pepto Bismol " I sigh " Ok there is one more and if you don't like it then I don't know what to do cause this basically the last major thing that needs to be done just please Wynonna for me just pretend to like this last dress if you have too " Wynonna nods " Ok Waves" She takes the last dress bag from the clerk and goes into the dressing room . I stand there a silently pray that she will like this dress and all of this will be settled and when Nicole gets home next month all we have to do is get married and have no problems at all .

Wynonna walks out in the last dress and looks in the full mirror at the navy-blue dress with a smile on her face she looks at me "We have a winner". I let out a breath of relief the seamstress marks the alternations that need to be done and we put the dress on hold. Now we have everything done well there was one more thing. We get home and I go up to the attic and open an old trunk and pull out a white dress and put it on over my clothes. I turn and look at myself in the old mirror in the corner I smile moving side to side looking it over. "You look beautiful in Mama's dress" I jump a little from being straddled by Wynonna as she comes up the later. " Yeah but least I'm wearing to marry someone I actually love " I sigh as Wynonna hugs me from behind resting her chin on my shoulder " Yeah well now you can rewrite it's history for yours and Nicole's own family " I smile thinking to myself how in only a month I will be marrying the love of my life . I honestly don't remember life before Nicole anymore and I never wanted to know that life again she is my soulmate and I will always thank whatever force that's out there in the universe forever for bringing me her.


	4. Chapter Four

Waverly's POV

*A Month Later *

"That's it I can't take you pouting anymore!" Wynonna says as she comes in the living room seeing me swiping through pictures of me and Nicole. She takes my phone from me " Hey give that back" I jump up off the couch reaching for my phone as Wynonna holds it over her head " Nope you are not getting this back you are going to get your ass cleaned up and out of those pajamas that you have done nothing but lived in for the last week and we are going out tonight " I sigh giving up on trying to get my phone back and look at Wynonna " You know I don't feel like going out Wynonna " in all honesty the only reason I didn't want to go out was because anywhere we went in this town it reminded me of Nicole and it made me miss her even more . She said she was supposed to come home soon but still I hated all the waiting , Wynonna put my phone in her back pocket and spun me around and pointed me to the stairs " No we are going to Shorty's and going to have a good time now up you go march " Wynonna pushes me up the stairs and I reluctantly go with a sigh .

Wynonna's POV

I love my sister but I hate seeing her so sad and pouting like this but going out to Shorty's with me and the rest of the gang isn't the only reason I just pushed her up the stairs to get her shit together. But what she doesn't know is that I have been talking to Nicole and we have been planning to surprise her because Nicole's leave got approved early. Honestly, I missed Haught pants my damn self I mean Rachel is cool, but you can only do so much with someone like ten years younger than you. Tonight, was the night we were going to surprise Waverly. My phone rings and it's Nicole I look up the stairs and make sure that Waverly is still in the bathroom and I pick up "Hello?" Nicole responds "Wynonna? are we all set for tonight" I step outside so no one hears me "Yea Red we are all set, Waverly is in the shower as we speak" I hear her sigh in relief " Ok good I will see you guys tonight " I go to open the door " Alright see you tonight " I hang up and walk back in the house. I get myself ready for tonight and wait on Waverly to come down. About an hour later she finally comes down in the outfit I put out for her a short black skirt and a long sleeve white top and her converse. I stand up and look at her "Now there's my sister I almost didn't recognize you without your fuzzy slippers " She grabs her purse " Oh ha ha very funny , I am only going because I miss seeing everybody and I know you were going to drag me along whether I wanted to stay home or not ." I grab my keys to the truck and hope to god that tonight goes off without a hitch.

Nicole's POV

I was finally back in the states after all these month and boy did it feel good to see the WELCOME TO PURGATORY sign as the bus rode past it. Only people I let know I was back were Wynonna and the rest of the family, but I told them to not dare say a word to Waverly. I wanted to surprise her even though only thing I really wanted to do was go running home and snatch Waverly up in my arms and never let her go cause being away from her for so long had been like torture . I talked to Wynonna and she had everything ready to go for tonight at Shorty's and now she just had to get Waverly there which she said she was in the process of doing when we had spoke that was at five o'clock and now it was almost eight so as I hid in Docs upstairs office waiting I could hear all the noise and business of the bar downstairs . Then I hear my phone ring for facetime and it was Waverly I had to think fast and find a blank wall I ran into the bathroom so she wouldn't know where I was and picked up " Hey there's my girl" She smiled that beautiful smile of hers " Hi baby, I miss you " I sigh " I know I miss you to love but hey not much longer now till I get to come home and see that beautiful face of yours " She puts her head on her hand " I know and I can't wait just it really sucks that we have to wait so long " I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes " Hey hey don't cry baby I promise I will be home soon ok? I gotta go right now but I will talk to you soon, I love you " She sniffs wiping her eyes " I love you too be safe " We say our goodbyes and hang up. I put my head against the wall I hate lying to her but if we wanted to pull this surprise off, we had too. Just seeing Waverly's face so sad it broke my heart but tonight would change that.

Waverly's POV

I hung up from my call with Nicole and all I wanted to do was go crawl in our bed and cry. But I promised Wynonna I would try and have a good time tonight. We get to Shorty's around eight and everyone is there having a good time as it is and it's also crazy in there because it's variety night, so people are doing everything from singing to magic tricks. A few minutes later Wynonna gets up on stage "How you doing tonight Shorty's? "She asks the crowd and they cheer in response she continues "Now I know y'all aren't here to hear me give a long ass winded speech. Cause I know most of you rather hear Nedley try to sing To Become One drunk again " everyone laughs and I can't help but laugh myself because that was pretty damn funny just the next day we found him head first in the office toilet. I'm snapped out of my thought by Wynonna saying "Now if my little sister would kindly come up on the stage " I rolled my eyes and made my way up and took the mic " Hi everybody " Wynonna pulled out a blind fold I heard Wynonna say as she walked away from and the whole bar all the sudden got quiet. The silence made me nervous because a Wynonna style surprise either ended very well or very badly. I heard footsteps behind me and then stop in front of me now that made me even more nervous now. I reached out in front of me and felt someone standing there I felt all over trying to make out who it was, I was fairly sure it was Wynonna going to pie me or something.

Nicole POV

I sat up in the office hearing Wynonna setting it up for us surprise Waverly. I hear Wynonna say "Now for this surprise we have to blind fold you Waves " Waverly at this point very confused and still going along with it responds back with a nervous " Ok " Wynonna ties the blindfold around her head covering her eyes . "Now don't move "she says as I see her hop off the stage and heads up to come get me "Ok Red let's go she has zero clue what is going on "I nod and follow Wynonna. The whole bar is dead quiet like you could hear a pin drop, I get up on the stage and stand in front of Waverly it takes everything in me not to ruin the surprise and just pick her up in my arms and kiss her. She reaches out in front of her trying make out who I am feeling uniform I just smile knowing she is trying hard in that genius brain of her to figure out who is in front of her. Next sound to fill the room was Wynonna's voice "Ok Waves here is your surprise " She pulls the blind fold off of Waverly and Waverly's reaction to seeing me is just what I thought it would be, She cover her mouth with her hand and started cry next thing I know she is jumping into my arms almost knocking me to the ground as she wraps her legs around my waist her face in my neck crying . I just hold her there as everyone in the bar cheers I rub her back and whisper in her ear and then she looks at me and all I can do is kiss her I carried her off the stage.

Waverly's POV

Next thing I heard was Wynonna's voice "Ok Waves here is your surprise " She pulled the blind fold off and the next thing I saw all I could do was gasp and feel a lump in my throat and tears run down my face. I saw Nicole standing in front of me in her uniform I had to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I covered my mouth with my hand and started crying then the only thing I could do in that moment was full on jump into Nicole's arms almost taking us to the floor wrapping my legs around her and crying into her neck only thing that I could get out of my mouth was "it's really you " everyone in Shorty's started cheering . I could feel Nicole rubbing my back and whispering " Yeah it's really me baby girl " in my ear , I looked up at her and I swear to god I kissed her like my life depended on it, it was like I could finally breathe after theses last few months . Nicole carried me off the stage and put me down she rests her forehead gently on mine I put my hands on her face still trying to make sure I'm not dreaming. I look into her eyes and smile as she looks back into mine smiling, I kiss her again and just like always Nicole knows that not another word needs to be said in this moment because all that mattered was she was home. 


	5. Chapter Five

Nicole's POV

I was finally home and with Waverly in my arms again I rested my forehead against hers and all we could do was look into one another's eyes smiling like lovesick teenager's. We join the others Waverly parked in my lap because I didn't want her away from me for one second. As the night went on me and Wynonna get three or four shots in and next thing I know we're up on the stage singing " Living on a Prayer" severely off key followed up by almost trapped cat tone deaf chorus of " Don't Stop Believin" Which by the end results in Waverly and Doc pulling us off the stage. We get back home to the homestead Waverly trying her best to mighty mouse me through the door " Ok babe up the stairs we go " She says struggling to get me up the stairs I just laugh and try to kiss her " Your so pretty " She laughs and shakes her head " so are you babe now let's get you up to bed now " We finally get all the way up the stairs and Waverly helps me to the bed, she starts helping me out of my boots and uniform so I am in my undershirt and boxer briefs . I pull her down on me and kiss her she kisses me back I look at her as we pull away " You are so beautiful " she lays me down pulling the covers over me as I fall asleep she kisses my head " Welcome home baby " she whispers and climbs in bed next to me .

The next day I wake up feeling like someone hit me with a freight train loaded down with bricks as I sit at the kitchen table as I nurse my coffee. Waverly gives me some breakfast and wraps her arms around my neck from behind I lean back in my chair turning my head to give her a peck on the lips " Thank you love " she rubs my shoulders " Your welcome honey " She kisses my head and goes to make her plate it was nice and quiet until BANG! goes the door followed by Wynonna's voice " OY! YOU GUYS BETTER BE DECENT IN HERE!" all I could do was put my fork down and hold my pounding head looking down "ugh" Waverly comes behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders "oh my poor baby " Wynonna comes stomping in the kitchen " GOOD MORNING ! "she says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. All I can do is whine and groan "how in the hell are you so wide awake?" Waverly walks over to Wynonna and swats her on the arm "Keep your voice down not all of us can recover from a night like last night like you can Wynonna " Waverly hands me two Tylenol and some water " Thank you love " I take the pills and put the water down next to my coffee .

Waverly's POV

I wake up at seven the next morning I feel Nicole's arms around me, and I smile and breathe a happy sigh of relief that last night wasn't a dream the love of my life was home to stay. Well at least for now but I was here in our bed and I know after last night she was going to wake up with a killer headache this morning. I undid her arms trying not to wake her up and gently got out of bed thankful I didn't wake her I stood there for a few seconds watching her sleep smiling to myself somedays I can't believe I got so lucky to have this woman in my life and the fact she loves me flaws an all is just a bonus . I walk down to the kitchen and start making breakfast I turn on the coffee and about ten minutes later I hear Nicole come down her bare feet padding against the floor as she sits down she starts sipping her coffee I put on the table for her . I walk over with her plate in my hand and sit it in front of her then I wrap my arms around her neck from behind. She leans back in her chair turning her head to give me a peck on the lips " Thank you love " she smiles as I rub her shoulders " Your welcome honey " I kiss her head and go to make my plate it was nice and quiet until out of nowhere BANG! goes the door followed by Wynonna's voice " OY! YOU GUYS BETTER BE DECENT IN HERE!" all I hear is Nicole put her fork down and hold her head looking down groaning from the noise "ugh" I go back behind her and start rubbing her shoulders again "oh my poor baby " Wynonna comes stomping in the kitchen " GOOD MORNING ! "she says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. All poor Nicole can do is whine and groan "how in the hell are you so wide awake?" I walk over Wynonna and swat her on the arm "Keep your voice down not all of us can recover from a night like last night like you can Wynonna " I hand Nicole two Tylenol and some water " Thank you love " She says taking the pills and put the water down next to her coffee.

The day goes on and I get shower and dressed I come downstairs looking for Nicole and can't find her anywhere. I look out the window see her chopping wood in nothing but her shorts and sports bra I can't help but stare at her cause god damn that Army training really did her good. I mean Nicole was ripped before but now all I wanted to do was go out there and jump her. I run up the stairs and go into our bedroom time to give Nicole my own welcome home surprise.

Nicole POV

Ugh what a morning I forgot what it was like to try and out drink Wynonna " Bottomless Pit" Earp, I will never understand for the life of me how the hell she can drink like that a still function the next morning . But thankful I feel a lot better after getting a shower and taking that Tylenol this morning I go dressed in a pair of my basketball shorts and a tank top and went out to chop some wood for the fire place , I got so hot I took my tank top off leaving me just in my sports bra a shorts . The sun started to go down and I walked into the house now in my zip up hoodie and shorts and walked upstairs into mine and Waverly's room. I opened the door and my jaw dropped and my heart rate speed up there was Waverly in nothing but a black lace with red trim bra and pantie set with lit candles all around the room. All I could do was stare at her she had rendered me so speechless as she walked up to me and unzipped my hoodie and pulled me into her smiling at me pulling me down slightly so we're face to face her lips grazing against mine " Welcome Home Solider " she said before I kissed her passionately She pushed my hoodie off my shoulders as she undid my shorts sliding them off of me to join my jacket on the floor leaving me in my boxer briefs. I kissed her jaw lightly kissing the soft spot underneath it and she let out a soft gasp as I gently nipped at it and began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulder. I felt her soft lips kiss my shoulder as I unhooked her bra picking her up bridal style, I laid her gently on the bed and climbed over her she looked up at me. I leant down and kissed her as I pulled away she gently bit my bottom lip I softly moaned . I leant back down and started kissing her collar bone and chest. she moaned my name softly "Nicole "I felt her grab my hair gently in her hand as I kissed between her breast biting the sides gently knowing that drove her crazy. My senses clouded by the smell of her vanilla lavender body spray, I took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked circling it with my tongue rubbing her right with my free hand rolling her nipple between my fingers causing her to moan a little louder. I bit gently and her fingers grabbed my hair more tangling them more in it. I switched then taking her right nipple in my mouth giving it the same treatment I had given her left kissed down her body stopping at the pelvis. I she bucked her hips toward me as I started pulling her soaked panties off with my teeth and the smell of her made me want to drool. She moaned more as the cool air hit her soaked core, I kissed up her inner thigh and back down showing the sensitive skin between her inner thigh and pantie line attention. That drove her even more crazy she moaned louder saying "Oh god baby don't tease me " I could help but smile devilishly as I stop and ran my tongue up her slit and began sucking her clit. That was all it took her she bucked into my mouth as she held onto my hair tighter, she moaned louder than I ever heard her " Oh fuck Nicole! " I felt myself getting wet from hearing her moans of pleasure. I slid two fingers inside her and she lost it she bucked her hips as I moved my fingers. I came up and kissed her as I moved my fingers in rhythm with her hips her nails gliding on my back which she dug in more once I moved my fingers in a up and down motion followed by me doing this 'come here' motion against her g-spot .

I felt her orgasm under me as her body arched upward shaking and full on bucking her hips, she yelled my name one last time before I kissed her softly as she came back to earth. She looked at me out of breath "I love you" I smiled kissing her chest softly "I love you too" we made love all night that night just us rediscovering one another after so many months apart. We shut the whole world out just me and Waverly completely and undeniably in love. 


	6. Chapter Six

Nicole's Pov

*two weeks later : Wedding Day *

Today was the day I was going to marry Waverly Earp I stood in front of the mirror in our bedroom getting into my dress uniform. I took a deep breath I was so damn nervous more nervous then I have ever been in my life like I am today. I wasn't this nervous when I join the academy or when I went off to basic training hell, I wasn't even this nervous the first time I shipped out. I heard a knock on the door and in walks Nedley smiling "Well look at you on your big day, you ready? "I smile at him trying to tie my tie I was so nervous I couldn't get the knot right "here let me help you "I sigh having given up on the tie as he walks over. He starts to help me out " seem like yesterday you were the little girl that I saved from that massacre now look at you" He pulls the knot and straightens it "Now your all grown up and getting married " I looked at him as he stopped " thanks Nedley and yeah I am the person I am today because of you taught me to be strong, to never give up and thanks to Waverly I now know what it is to be a good partner to the person I love " I look at him " I will always be that little girl you saved Nedley just I'll have a wife" He smiled warmly and hugged me "I love ya Nicole " I hug him back "I love you too Nedley" He looks at me "ok let's go downstairs".

I follow him downstairs where Doc, Jeremy and Robin are waiting. Doc puts his hand on my shoulder and we give one another a nod we have been that way since the beginning of our friendship just a nod was all that was needed but this time it was in Doc giving me his blessing . Jeremy on the other hand bear hugs me "My favorite red-heads getting married "and I try to hug him enough not to ruin my suit "I love ya to Jer" I pat him on the back and Robin helps pull him off me " Congrats Nicole " I laugh softly and thank him as he help Jeremy collect himself . We start to walk down to the field behind the homestead Wynonna and Jeremy with some help from Doc did an amazing job with an arch made of twisted branches and wildflowers everywhere with all our close friends present. Nedley was our officiate and he went to get ready. I stood in front of the alter all my "grooms' man " came down I asked Jeremy to be my best man because he was my next best friend besides Wynonna who was Waverly's maid of honor. All of Waverly's bride's maids came in and took their marks Wynonna being the maid of honor fallowed by Chrissy and Rachel. Nedley came up to his place and then the bridal march began I felt the nervousness come back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened my eye had a huge smile plastered on my face when I saw her Waverly she was vision in her long flowing white dress as she came down the aisle with Doc escorting her down . The music stopped when she got to me. Nedley asked "who gives this woman to this woman?" Doc spoke answered " Her Sister and I do " He kissed her cheek and placed her hand in mine and I looked at her with a smile and mouth the word "Beautiful " I could have sworn I saw her blush lightly Nedley began to speak again after Doc stood in his place next to Jeremy" Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join these two young women in the bonds of holy matrimony, love is a magnificent thing and no matter where or who you find that love with it is one thing that cannot be measured or controlled and it is my honor to be baring witness to the love these women share " he paused "both women have chosen to write their own vows to one another. He looked to me " Waverly, you are my best friend in the whole world , you have always believed in me , stood by me through good and bad " tears formed in my eyes " You are my rock my solid ground when I feel the world shaking around me you steady it for me. No matter what the place, time, space no matter what life throws at us I know that I am always meant to be with you. You are my infinity and I will love you forever " I finished tears wanting to escape and I could see the same on Waverly's face Nedley looked her next " Nicole , you are so amazing you are kind , generous and have the biggest heart " she sniffled " You always saw me and loved me for me when I tried to change myself for everyone else's. You are my one true love and I know that no matter what or where you are my destiny and my heart will always be led back to yours. You are my infinity too and I will love you to forever as well" as she finished I thought I was going to lose it then Nedley spoke " may we have the rings please " I got mine for Waverly from Jeremy and Waverly got hers from Wynonna" Nicole repeat after me " I looked at him " I Nicole Haught " I repeated " I Nicole Haught" He spoke again" take thee Waverly Earp " kept repeating "take thee Waverly Earp to be my wife, my partner and my one and only " I slide the ring on her finger he then looked at Waverly" Now Waverly repeat after me " she looked at him " I Waverly Earp" she repeated " I Waverly Earp" He spoke again" take thee Nicole Haught" she kept repeating "take thee Nicole Haught to be my wife, my partner and my one and only " she slides her ring on my finger " do you Nicole Haught take Waverly Earp to be you lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live " I looked into Waverly's eyes " I Do " he looked at Waverly " do you Waverly Earp take Nicole Haught to be you lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live "she looked at me " I Do" " if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace " We all looked around I laughed to myself seeing Wynonna looking around with the face of anyone speaks I will kill you no one said a word. "Well with the power invested in me by the City of Purgatory I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride " I pulled Waverly into me and kissed her deeply we pull apart and we looked into one another's eye in our own way saying that we loved one another .

We ran down the aisle as everyone headed to the reception because now that we were married it was time to party. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Now for this chapter play the songs mentioned if you want

Waverly's POV

I did! We did it! I was married to the love of my life and I am just over the moon happy. I can't believe I'm Mrs. Waverly Haught even saying it to myself I can't help but smile so hard it feels like my face is going to split in half. We went to change out of the stuff we wore at the ceremony. Everyone was at Shorty's, Nedley and everyone else managed to clean up the back-patio area and get it a decorated and thankful it was big enough for everybody to fit. Everyone was seated and given their meals and some people were dancing some and drinking and catching up then the DJ spoke into the microphone as the song Raise Your Glass by Pink started playing " Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Mrs. and Mrs. Haught "everyone whistled and cheer as Nicole and I walked in hand in hand . Nicole was dressed in a grey buttoned up shirt and black skinny jeans and black white and red dc's and I was dressed in a simply dress and flats. We danced our way-out Nicole spun me around she laughed as she dipped me, I pulled her down with my hand that was behind her neck and kissed her that made people cheer louder. The song ended and we took a bow before taking our seat with the rest of our wedding party.

A few minutes later Nedley walked onto the floor " Alright , Ha-ha well Nicole and Waverly you both always knew how to make an entrance " everyone laughed " you know it's true " He smiled " well I have a speech here some words I want to say to the happy couple, Now I first met these two wonderful ladies in different yet wonderful ways. I first met Nicole as a little girl now as time went on I kept my eye on her in my own way, When I heard she enlisted in the Army I was proud of her and then when I heard she started the police academy I knew she need to be here in Purgatory after graduating and I say it worked out pretty well" Nicole looked at me and kissed my hand as Nedley continued trying not to get choked up " Now Waverly I have known you since you were a little bitty baby and watched you grow up and follow Wynonna around like a little shadow which she pretended to hate" everyone laughed again " Now today I got to watch you marry the love of your life and I couldn't be happier for you both I love you guys congratulation's" everyone clapped as he went to take his seat, Wynonna came up next " Hi I'm Wynonna and I am the sister of one of the brides and if you're not sure which on she's the little short brunette in the dress" We all laughed Nicole put my arm around me " What can I say about Waverly and Nicole or as they are known to the universe as Wayhaught " people made whooping noises " The day I met Nicole I thought she was just like every other cop a rule following goodie two shoes that had a stick up her ass, but who knew one day I would call her my best friend and now my new sister." Wynonna looked at me and I could see tears well up in her eyes "Waverly where do I begin, we have been through a lot you and me. I remember the day you were brought home and the first time I held you in my arms I knew that it was going to be you and me for life Baby Girl." She got choked up fighting the tears you could hear her voice crack as she continued. "You changed my life in so many ways you made me a better person and I am so grateful I get to call you my little sister. I am even more happy that today I got to watch you marry your soulmate." awe's broke out " But uh..." she paused "There is one person that is missing here today on this happy day and that is our late friend and brother Xavier Dolls but I know for a fact he is here in spirit today and he is happy that you both found each other and he is proud as hell of both of you " tears came to my eyes because she was right, She raised her glass as did everyone else even me and Nicole " To Waverly and Nicole, I wish you nothing but the best in life and I am proud of both of you today" everyone toasted and drank . I hugged Wynonna tight as she went back to her seat, I just was so damn lucky and until today never I realized just how lucky I was.

Nicole's POV

The night went on the music playing everyone was dancing and having a good time. Waverly and I finally had gotten a moment to enjoy our own meals after giving hugs and exchanging pleasantries as people walked up to our table. An hour later the DJ started talking once again " ok everyone if you could please clear the dance floor it is time for the newlyweds first dance " I took Waverly's hand and we walked on the dance floor I places my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I gazed into her hazel eyes swaying with her as Anne-Marie & James Arthur's version of "Rewrite The Stars started playing I pulled Waverly closer kissing her blocking everyone else out that was whooping and cheering this day was about us how we overcame so much just to be here now married I love her so much I couldn't explain it she was my everything. We basically proved that no matter what universe, what time or place that we are meant to be. We broke the kiss my forehead came to rest gently on hers as she whispered " I love you so much " I smile " I love you so much too to the moon and back and to the stars " she smiled the song ended and we came back to reality of our guest cheering us on we both smiled and walked back to our seats. As we did Jeremy came up " Hello everybody as you know my name is Jeremy and today I was the best man in the wedding of two of my best friends in the world , you guys have been through hell and back and came out stronger you guys have been there for me and put up with my crazy ideas, theories , the occasional nerd rants and I couldn't ask for better friends. You guys are my family and I love you guys' everyone clapped as he walked back to his seat, we hugged him and thanked him.

Then came the part of the night that Waverly and I had completely forgot about and that was the father-daughter dance we looked at one another when the DJ announced it unsure of what to do. Then I look up and Nedley came over to me and asked " May I have this dance?" I smile at him and take his hand and walk with him to the floor "Humble and Kind "By Tim McGraw started playing and I held on tight to Nedley and swayed with him. It was almost like I was dancing with my father Nedley loved me unconditionally like I was one of his own and I was damn lucky to have him in my life. I looked at him " I love you Randy and thank you for loving me and standing by me all these years " He kissed my forehead " no matter what Nicole you are always gonna be that short little spit fire kid I saved all those years ago and I will always have your back. " I was crying from his words and I was proud to be his in away adopted daughter the song ended I wiped my tears and hugged him one more time and head back over to Waverly.

Waverly POV

After the touching dance that Nicole and Nedley shared Wynonna stood up and took my hand " Every girl deserves this dance baby girl " So I followed her to the dance floor and just like when we were kids and would dance in the living room she wrapped her arms around me and " In My Life" By The Beatles started playing. Wynonna kissed my forehead as we swayed side to side " I know I said this already but I really and proud of you Waves, I honestly got so damn lucky having you for a sister" I smile and laugh softly " I'm the lucky one, you looked out for me all my life and now we're here at my wedding and your still stepping up for me. I couldn't do this without you Wynonna " She smiled " Well will always love you Waverly because no matter what I will always be your big sister" I kiss her cheek " I love you too Wynonna " The song ended and we went back to our table . The night went on and we all danced the night away, listened to speeches from our friends and laughed I was just relieved that today turned out everything went off without a hitch. The party went into the late hours of the night eventually Nicole and I snuck out without anyone seeing us because now it was time for our honeymoon. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Nicole's Pov

'Attention passenger's please buckle your safety belt and place all trays and seats into an upright position we are now making our descent into Honolulu International Airport " The sturdiest said cheerfully over the speakers. I looked over to see Waverly asleep in her seat she was so tired from all the stress of all the wedding planning and that reception party by the end was crazy. Last thing I remember before we snuck out was Wynonna betting some of the guys from the force, she could last more them ten seconds on the mechanical bull Doc had newly installed at Shorty's. So, this was just what she needed a nice, relaxing, and fun Honeymoon. I kissed her bare shoulder that was exposed cause of her tank top." Waves" I spoke softly and yet loud enough to coax her out of her sleep " we're here baby we got to buckle up ok? " she nodded still sleepy and I got a tried "mhmm" from her I helped her buckle in and myself. We had landed and when we got off the plane, we were greeted by hula dancers and given leis. Waverly looked at me" Hey hey only hula girl you get to stare at these whole two weeks is me Mrs. Haught you can look but not touch " I giggled at how cute Wave's jealously was " Ok baby and I am holding you to that dressing like a hula girl thing though. " I kissed her softly and held her hand. We walked over to the baggage claim and got our things and then went to get our rental car after looking for what felt like hours, we settled finally on a Jeep Wagner cause why not wouldn't be us if we didn't right. We got to the hotel and went up to the check in the clerk looked at me and greeted us "Hello may I help you?" I greeted her "Yes we have a reservation under Nicole Haught" she typed my name in " Ah yes Mrs. Haught we have you booked for the honeymoon suite "she handed me the key card's" I hope you and your I assume from the cute smiling brunette behind you wife have a pleasant stay with us " she smile and we thanked her.

We made our way to the room. Waverly runs in first putting her bags down and looking around the room " Babe this is so gorgeous I love it " She heads out on the balcony and gasp "Oh my god Nicole this view is just beautiful" I smile wrapping my arms around her from behind " Well only the best for my wife" I kiss her shoulder as she leans back into me as we watch the water and take in the silence and just take a moment to be still. Waverly goes to explore the hotel and I decided to stay behind and take a nap. An hour later I hear the water running in the bathroom and I grab the room service menu and ask her "Baby you hungry?" Waverly comes out of the bathroom" Yea but um I was kind of hungry for something else first "I laughed softly still looking down at the menu still" oh really what..." I looked up and my jaw dropped I swear to god you could hear it hit the floor when I turned around and looked up to see Waverly as promised dressed as a hula girl she walked up to me " hello gorgeous, I believe you booked a private hula dance " I looked at her still in shock all I could squeak out was" uh huh" she giggled and started to dance moving her hips side to side and all I could so is stare. She pushes me down on the bed so I sit she straddled me and took off the skirt to reveal red lace panties " god damn baby " she smiled " you like " I nodded " hell yeah " she started grinding on me and I moaned my hands went right for her waist. She started to kiss my neck my fingers went to work undoing her bra, I kissed her picking her up turning us around as I kissed her she began pulling my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room we ripped each other's clothes off. I mean after I got back from oversea we had been going at it like animals but the two weeks leading up to the wedding we decided not to have sex and this moment right now was the result of all the pent up sexually energy and trust me when I say that waiting was the worst because it was a living hell trying to keep me and Waverly from going at it, Let's just say it was a lot of ice baths for those two weeks .

As we landed back on the bed putting my weight on my hands as I hover over Waverly looked into my eyes and whispered " I am so in love with you Nicole Haught" I smiled feeling my body warm up I whispered back " I am so in love with you too Waverly Haught "she kissed me softly at first but not rushed , I kissed her back with the same action I felt the moist tip of her tongue looking for permission to gain entrances to my mouth which I gladly granted it .I felt her smooth velvet tongue slide against mine I let out a soft moan this girl was like my own person brand of heroine I was addicted to her. I kissed her jaw lightly kissing the soft spot underneath it and she let out a soft gasp gliding her nails gently across my lower back as I gently nipped at it and began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulder. I lowered my body onto hers and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I slowly grinded into her still with my boxer briefs on causing friction against her uncovered center which caused her to let out soft moans and lift her hips to meet mine, I kissed her she gently bit my bottom lip I softly moaned .

I leant back down and kissed her collar bone and chest. she moaned my name softly I kissed between her breast biting the sides gently knowing that drove her crazy my sense clouded by the smell of her perfume. I took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked circling it with my tongue rubbing her right with my free hand rolling her nipple between my fingers causing her to moan a little louder. I bit gently and her fingers grabbed my hair more tangling them more in it. I switched then taking her right nipple in my mouth giving it the same treatment I had given her left kissed down her body stopping at the pelvis. I she bucked her hips toward me the smell of her made me want to drool and after the time not being able to touch her it was enough to drive me crazy. She moaned more as I kissed up her inner thigh and back down showing the sensitive skin between her inner thigh and pantie line attention. I knew that spot always drove her crazy she moaned louder saying "Oh god baby don't tease me " wrapping her fingers in my hair, I couldn't help but smile devilishly as I stop and slowly run my tongue up her slit and began sucking her clit. That was all it took her she bucked into my mouth as she held onto my hair tighter, she moaned louder than I ever heard her you think I was trying to kill her "Oh fuck Nicole! " I felt myself getting wet from hearing her moans of pleasure. I slid two fingers inside her and she lost it she bucked her hips as I moved my fingers. I came up and kissed her as I moved my fingers in rhythm with her hips her nails gliding on my back which she dug in more once I moved my fingers in an up and down motion followed by me doing this 'come here' motion against her g-spot.

I felt her orgasm under me as her body arched upward shaking and full on bucking her hips into me, yelling my name one last time before I kissed her. For that whole week we had shut the whole world out and it was just me and Waverly completely and undeniably in love and making the most of the time we had together because before we knew it, it would only be a matter of time before life would pull us apart again, 


	9. Chapter Nine

Nicole's POV

I had been home for the last two months I was happy to here for the holiday's especially because they were the first holidays for me and Waverly as a married couple. It was the third week of January and me and Doc had been chopping wood when Wynonna calls from inside the house "Hey red phone for you! "I put the axe down telling Doc that I'll be right back and run up to the house and I take the phone from Wynonna "Hello? " A voice I am all too familiar with answers on the phone it was now Major Sawyer " Hello Captain Haught , I heard you got married a few months ago congratulation " I answer him back and smiling " uh yes sir I did and we are very happy and thank you for the gift I know you and the rest of the unit could have been there if you could've " He chuckles softly " Yes we would have been Haught but you know they would have made a mess from what I hear from Briggs about them, But the reason I am calling today Haught is because we have your new orders and we need you back here February ninth so you need to fly out on the seventh " I feel my stomach turn and drop like I feel sick instantly I thought I had more time or would get lucky and they wouldn't call me back out so soon but I requested two months leave so my time was up. I answered him clearing my throat trying to keep myself composed "Yes sir understood "I can hear him shuffling papers "very good Captain goodbye "I say goodbye and hang up I hang up the phone Wynonna looks at me " Hey Nicole you ok you look kind a pale " I snap out of my daze " wha? Uh yea I'm ok Wynonna just gonna help Doc finish the wood " I walk away thinking to myself how in the hell was I going to bring myself to tell Waverly one thing I always hated was breaking her heart an after us being together every day for the last two this was going to shatter her.

I go out and help finish chopping the wood and by the time we finish Waverly is calling us for dinner. We come lugging two big giant piles of wood between the two of us and put it in the storage closet. We all settle in for dinner and talk about our days, I leave out that Major Sawyer had called me that afternoon I wasn't going to ruin dinner for everybody like that I had to tell Waverly without everyone around especially without Wynonna around because she would either make jokes or tell me off for leaving her sister again because from what she told me Waverly completely shut down. After we finish dinner I go outside and sit with Wynonna I walk over and sit next to her and hand her a beer as I open mine she asks me" So when you going to tell Waverly you have to go back?" she catches me off guard and the cap of my beer goes flying across the yard. I look at her "what do you mean Wynonna? " She looks at me taking a sip of her beer " Come on Nicole I know you well enough to know something was up and plus we have an extra phone I listened in " my eyes went wide " Wynonna you were eavesdropping on me" She puts her beer down next to her and folds her hands in her lap " Listen Red what I did doesn't matter, What I care about is you telling your wife my baby sister that you are going back to a war zone " I look down " I know Wynonna I just I don't know how I can tell Waverly because I know it is going to break her heart it does every time I have to leave her. She is everything to me you know that " Wynonna looks at me " Listen you have to tell her because she will be more heartbroken and angry if you don't " I nod " Your right I gotta tell her " I stand up Wynonna says my name getting my attention I look back " good luck "

I walk back into the house the kitchen clean and empty, the living room straightened, and I hear Waverly singing to herself in our bedroom. I walk up the stairs and look into the slightly cracked door and see Waverly swaying listening to her music singing along wearing nothing, but my oversized Purgatory Softball Shirt and I can't help but smile thinking how lucky I am to be married to this incredible woman. I walk in and wrap my arms around her from behind and start swaying side to side with her she turns her head looking up at smiling I peck her lips softly. A few minutes we stop swaying and I just hold her close as I can her face in my neck we just stand there in silence. After a little while we climbed into bed Waverly falls asleep but I can't so I stare at the ceiling trying to think how in hell I am going to tell Waverly just I needed to do it soon before it was sprung her . The next day passes and I still don't say anything to Waverly we go about our business I help Doc and Jeremy out with things around the homestead and go one my patrol while Waverly buses tables at Shorty's and helps Wynonna and Jeremy with Black Badge Stuff. The that's when the shit hit the fan, I came home from a shift to Waverly standing in the middle of the living room holding a piece of paper, I walked up to her "Waves? Baby you ok? "She turns around and looks at with blood shot eyes and you can see tears had been running down her face "When were you going to tell me?" I look at her confused "When was I going to tell you what? "She yells at me now holding the paper in the air "When were you going to fucking tell me you where going to have to leave again?! " I feel my blood run cold and all the pigment leave my body " Waves I was going to tell you I swear" She starts to cry again and comes up to me and pushes the paper into my chest " You lied to me saying everything was ok ! " she starts hitting her fist against my chest crying harder repeating that I lied to her and it broke my heart that I didn't tell her right away and I could kick myself in the ass for not doing I put my arms around her holding her against me . She stops hitting my chest and just crumbles in my arms crying her heart out and holding on to my shirt. That when I hear her say " don't go, don't go" over and over and it kills me even more, I caress her face and wipe her tears so she is now looking me in the eyes " You know if I had my way Waves I would stay in a heartbeat and I am so sorry I kept it from you that I have to go back . all I can do is promise you that one day I won't have to leave you again" I kiss her deeply she tangles her fingers in my hair and I pick her up and take her upstairs to our room . Let's just say the next morning Wynonna told us she and Rachel had to wear ear plugs to sleep that night.

February seven comes like a flash and here we are again back at the same airport and the same spot we have been in three and a half months ago. Waverly holding on to me tight and I was holding on to her just as tight maybe a little more so, I hated this every time we had to say goodbye it was like another punch in my stomach. I kissed her and rested my forehead on hers as she put her hands on my face with both our eyes closed she said " Nicole Rayleigh Haught you come back to me again in one piece or so help me I will kick your ass " I laugh softly " Like I always say baby no matter what I am coming home to you " The announcement comes over the P.A. saying my flight is boring I kiss Waverly one last time and let her go as I walk to the gate I look at her trying to imprint her in my mind because it was going to be awhile till I would physically see her again and as I got on the plane as it started to take off I said to myself as I looked out the window "Waverly" the plane lifted off the ground I was gone and the counting down the days till I would return had begun . 


	10. Chapter Ten

Waverly's POV

*homestead the light is hazy*

There was a knock on the door I walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. To Military officers where standing there "Mrs. Haught?'' one of them said to me I answered, "Yes how can I help you gentlemen?" The just looked at me the other man on the right speaks " We're sorry to tell you this ma'am but your wife was killed in action " the words echo then the room spins into the inside of purgatory's church and in an open casket is Nicole in her dress uniform and everyone crying . I walk up to it crying and then suddenly Nicole grabs my hand looking at me "Told you I would be back "I start screaming.

Still screaming I shoot straight up in my bed Wynonna, Doc and Rachel all come busting in the door guns blazing. Wynonna runs over to me " Hey hey hey Waverly Waves breathe hey " I stop screaming a collapse into Wynonna's arms crying holding onto her, she kisses my head and rubs my back " It was just a dream it's ok , it's alright , shshsh" I try to calm my breathing still scared out of my mind because what I had seen in the dream . I had been sleeping so well since Nicole left this has happened before, but the nightmares have been the latest thing. It has been at least a month and a half since Nicole left to go back to her unit and we zoom called one another at least twice a week at most. But I guess I was so scared to lose her that it was invading my dreams now. I sniff and wipe my face " I'm sorry I woke everyone up " Wynonna still rubbing my back " It's ok Waves just thankfully it was dream and not some kind of demon invasion" I can't help but laugh a little cause she was right rather it been a nightmare then a demon attack or something . Just that dream had felt so real like it was actually happening, I knew what I was in for when I met Nicole but now us being married the though or idea of even losing her scared the living hell out of me I had said it before if something ever happened to her I don't know what I would do and that I would rather die then live in a world without her in it .

Nicole's POV

Another day same old shit getting up at the crack of dawn and walk around in our fatigues in this god forsaken heat. I rather be half frozen in Purgatory right now because I know it being the mid-March the weather is finally getting better there and also; I would be with Waverly god I missed her like crazy. Yeah, I would get my time to zoom chat with her and catch up but physically be there was a whole other thing. Just I couldn't wait till this tour was over only another six months and that was it I would be home right on time for Waverly's birthday in September. We just kept walking and making sure no one was causing trouble just a normal day so far kids playing, women walking around as the merchants sold their usual wears. Then out of nowhere someone started to open fire and sends everyone running, sending me and the rest of the guys in my unit into a fire fight. Me and Chapman drive behind crates I look at him as we reload "So much for a normal day, hey Axe?" He laughs "Well that's what we get for bitching about no action Red" We reload and start firing back again I yell "Eat Shit! Shit Eaters!" We keep going and advance ended up behind a wall. I look through a small hold in the cement and see the guy that's aiming for us, Axe looks over at me " You see him" I whisper " I got him in my sight" I aim and fire off my gun and kill the guy. We stand up and I see two other bodies laying next to the one I just got, we walk over and clean things up as people come out. I look around and take a deep breath saying to myself "six more month just six more month till you get back to her"

We get back to our camp and settle in I get out of my jacket and lay on my bunk with the portable fan on full blast. I pull out my picture of Waverly she cut her hair shorter but not to short I just look at it as I play with my wedding ring that is on my chain with my tags and just thinking. I get snapped out of it when Axe grabs my foot " Hey Red you coming to poker night Hawk eye got in a bottle of whiskey from his old lady" I look at him and sit up " Yeah I'm coming" I put the picture back in my pocket and get up off my bunk, we head off to try and put today's events behind us. So, we get into the game and by the third hand me I have about cleaned these guys out. "I got a full house boys ha!" The guys throw their cards down Mason looks at me "How in the hell are you so god damn good at this Red?" I start to shuffle the cards " Helps when you have a sister and brother in law that know a thing or two about cards" I start to deal them out " Ok guys you know the rules anti up" we start again .

Waverly's POV

"Calamity you damn cat! That fish is for dinner your hairy thief" Wynonna, Rachel and I chase after the cat who has a whole fish in her mouth running out of the kitchen. "I got her!" Wynonna yells as she completely misses Calamity Jane running between her legs. Rachel jumps off the couch and tries to get her Rachel lands on the floor "Damn it she's quick! Waverly she's coming your way!" I come running down the hall, I almost have her and that damned cat she manages to get out her cat door and I lose her "God damn that fucking cat!" I sigh throwing frying pan in the sink "Now what" I say to myself trying to think Wynonna comes in and Rachel sits down " I say we go hunting for pussy cat and eat the little fucker" I shake my head " we are not eating my wife's cat Wynonna" Wynonna pulls out a beer from the fridge " Yeah well don't tempt me Wave's as much as I love Nicole that damn cat took our dinner" I pull out the Chinese menu " So the usual?" as I dial. Wynonna put her beer down "extra egg roll!" She yells as I go to get my purse and place the order. I get to my purse and I see Calamity sitting by the back door "You better pray Wynonna and Rachel don't see you cat, I'm forgiving their not" I pet her and take my purse back in the kitchen . Never a dull moment around here, I walk down the hall heading to the kitchen and see mine and Nicole's wedding picture and touch it " six more months" I say to myself and we go about our night and it being movie so least it gives us a break from reality for a little while . 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Wynonna POV

Well it's official my sister had reached that stage in her marriage and its life where 'Baby Fever' has set in. We were walking in town and every time someone walked past with a baby Waverly got this look on her face like she daydreaming or something. I can't really explain it honestly, I just know my sister and when she wants it, she is going to do what she can to get it. Only thing is how Nicole will feel about. I walk downstairs and into the living room seeing Waverly on the couch watching a movie "Waves are you really watching Nine Months again?" She looks at me "What it's a good movie better then that mess you made us watch last night you know" She moves over and I sits " Hey could have been worse than Jaws that mild compared to what Rachel wanted to watch she want to watch Halloween which had my vote but I didn't " Waverly nods " Yeah your right it could have been worse just not going to the beach anytime soon after watching that" she puts popcorn in her mouth and steal some as we watch the one guy in the movie get his ass beat by a knock off Barney and we're laughing our asses off . The movie goes on and it gets to point where the babies are born, and Waverly is full on crying and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

I right out ask her "Do you want to have a baby with Nicole" Waverly looks at me like a deer in headlights "Why you asking me that?" I tilt my head "Waverly I'm not blind you look at babies the same way Doc looks at his guns and like how Rachel looks at an awesome thing she find dumpster diving" Waverly plays with her fingers " I guess I've thought about it but I don't know how I would bring it up to Nicole cause I don't know how she will respond like I know she loves kids but with her job who knows if she would want them" I put my arm around her " I put my arm around her " Well next time you talk to her ask her I mean bringing it up is better then never thinking about it at all ." Waverly sighs "Yeah I guess your right" I pat her lap as the movie ends "Alright my turn to pick a movie" Waverly rolls her eyes and I know she's thinking about what we just talked about.

Nicole's POV

Me and the guys are in the mess hall when out of nowhere the next noise we hear is one of our guys Hunter come running yelling "Ye-Haw! Congratulate me boys! I'm a father! little boy eight pounds even!" The whole camps starts cheering he comes over and starts showing us the picture and I feel like this twinge like almost like I just realized like holy shit I want babies with Waverly is this what ' Baby Fever' feels like? But we all congratulate him and go back to our meal. I just stare into space thinking, and I start to wonder does Waverly want to have a baby? I know she adores kid. So, I made the decision that I would bring it up to her when we talked again because I mean she's has had to have thought about it. I think we're at the point of our marriage where one of us was going to start thinking about it eventually.

The day goes on morning is quiet and patrol was not as wild as it usually gets around here, we had five different things happen in the last two months whether it was out of nowhere fire fights or raids. My overall goal was to just to get this tour done with only had four more months to go a get back to Waverly in one piece. I was sitting in my bunk reading when Axel came " Hey Haught the tents all yours for you to call Waverly" I shut my book and hop down putting my jacket back might be hot as hell during the day but at night you will most likely be cold as hell I wouldn't say you would freeze your ass off but it does get cold . I thank him and make my way to the tent.

Waverly's Pov

I try to hurry and get myself together this is the one night I get to see Nicole's face and I want to look nice for her. I do my hair and put on my sweats and I put on Nicole's Raptors sweatshirt and turn on the computer and wait for her to log into her zoom. This nervous feeling comes over me it is mostly because of the fact that I want to ask her about us ever having a baby and like Wynonna said all I can do is ask her and just get the conversation out there and whether we talk about it now or in four months from now just addressing it alone is a good thing to do . I see Nicole's circle light green on the contact list, and I dial it the call begins to try to connect when it finally connect and Nicole's face comes up on the screen I can't help but smile when I see her " Hey there's my girl" she smiles her hair up in a short little pony tail wearing her jacket that was little too big on her. I answer her back " Hey you , I miss you so damn much I can't wait for you to come home" She sighs and puts her head on her hand " I know four months can't go by fast enough" We catch up on things that have been going on with us while we have been apart. I tell Nicole about how all of us almost broke our necks chasing Calamity Jane the other night which got her to laugh god I missed that laugh. Nicole then told me about one of the guys in her unit got the world that they became a father and then it got quiet. This was now or never one of us had to bring it up. Just then Wynonna comes in not realizing the call was on while she looking through my closet for something " Hey Waves when you talk to Haught pants don't forget to bring up the baby thing." her eyes go wide when she realizes the call is on and see's Nicole on the screen " Um did I day baby thing when I say baby thing I mean the baby spiders that we had to get out of the barn , nice to see you Haught miss you" she runs out with my shirt and boot in tow like her hair is on fire. Then just like that there was no way around it now we had to talk about the future now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Nicole Pov

I walked into the tent where we would make out zoom calls home and got all set to call Waverly. I sat there as the call started to connect thinking to myself "do I bring up the having kids thing or not ? like I know we have almost been married a year but I didn't want to pressure her" I was snapped out of my thought when the video fully connected and Waverly's face came up on my screen . I smiled so big I thought my face was going to split I missed her so much that it was insane. "Hey there's my girl" she smiles her hair up in messy bun and she was wearing my raptors hoodie and it was cute because was always just a little too big on her. She answers me back " Hey you , I miss you so damn much I can't wait for you to come home" I sigh and put my head on my hand leaning on the table " I know four months can't go by fast enough" We start to catch up on things that have been going on with us while we have been apart. Waverly tells me about how her, Wynonna and Rachel almost broke their necks chasing Calamity Jane because she stole their dinner, which got me to laugh and, in the process, got her to laugh god I missed that laugh. I then told her about how Hunter got the world that he became a father and then it got quiet.

This was now or never one of us had to bring it up with the silence alone I knew something was up. Just then Wynonna came in the background and I didn't know if she had realized or not that call was on while she looking through Waverly's closet for something then the next thing I hear is " Hey Waves when you talk to Haught pants don't forget to bring up the baby thing." She comes out of the closet and her eyes go wide when she realizes the call is on and sees me on the screen " Um did I day baby thing now when I say baby thing I mean tell her about the baby spiders that we had to get out of the barn , nice to see you Haught miss you" I shit you not she ran out of the room with Waverly's shirt and boot in tow like her hair is on fire. Then just like that there was no way around it now we had to talk about the future now. I could have shit my pants Wynonna being Wynonna basically threw both Waverly and I into the conversation of starting a family headfirst. I clear my throat "So um well that is one way to start a conversation but yeah I wanted to talk to you about us starting a family when I got back cause after see that picture of Hunter's little boy to it felt like that is something I want with you Waves" She quiet and tears in her eyes she answers with a sniff " I wanted to talk to you about the same thing I was scared that you wouldn't want to and it was harder to know with you not being here." I breathe a sigh of relief knowing Waverly wanted us to start a family well more like to start the process of having one at least. We keep talking until they come tell me my times up I see the tears come back in Waverly's eyes " Don't cry baby just little bit longer and I will be home ok then I will be all yours I promise" She sniffs and wipes her eyes " yeah I know thank god four months can't go fast enough" I smile cause I swear to god if I didn't know I married an angel I would have sworn Waverly was one " I love you baby I will talk you soon" I blow her a kiss. Waverly smiles back "I love you too babe talk soon" she blows me a kiss back and we hang up.

I lean back in the chair and rub my face with my hands trying not to show my tears but god fucking damn it I missed that woman more than anything. I get up and head back to the barrack and get ready to go to sleep I climb up into my bunk and look at the ceiling. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep thinking about what the future was going to hold for me and Waverly just had to 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Nicole's POV

*Four Months Later*

Today is the day I am finally done with this tour and get to go home to my beautiful wife and my crazy ass demon hunting family. I finish packing the rest of my stuff when Axel comes behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder " Gonna be weird as all hell not seeing you mug everyday Red " I laugh nodding " "Yeah gonna be weird not see you and the rest of the guys everyday too Axe , but it'll be good to see my family and just be settled" I zip up duffle and pick up looking at Axe I smile " See you around Chapman make sure you keep pieces and the rest of those dinguses in line huh " He laughs as we hug " I'll be seeing you around Haught and don't worry I will " We walk to the bus that is going to take me to the airport all the guys in my unit salute me and salute them back, I was going to miss them but it was time to go home and just try to have some sense of normal for awhile . I turned on my heels and got on the bus on the way to the air port I had my air pods in listening to this random playlist on my phone and I swear it was like my phone knew where I was heading because after the third song finished mine and Waverly's wedding song start playing and I couldn't help but smile I let out a sigh and lent my head back in my seat and said to myself " Here I come Waves" I close my eyes and drift off .

Waverly's Pov

Bang! Bang! That is what I hear as I shoot up "Aha! What in the hell?" is all I can get out as I'm woken up out of a sound sleep to the sounds of gun shots along with Wynonna and Rachel yelling. I hear Wynonna yell "You god damn cat you stole my bacon for the last time! "followed by the sound of more gun fire. Then I hear Rachel behind her yelling "Wynonna leave the cat alone! "then I hear Wynonna "No I will not that little fucking thieving furball is going to pay this time "more shots ring out. I get out of bed and throw on my shoes quickly " I swear to god I live with over grown children" I say to myself as I run downstairs and go out into the yard next thing I see is this orange flash heading my way and then jump into my arms, I look to see it calamity jane scared shitless. Next thing I hear is Wynonna saying "good job Waves you caught the little shit now put her down so I can get even with the little bastard "She cocks the hammer back on peacemaker. I look at her "What did I say about hunting my wife's cat'" Wynonna looks at me in defeat "But, But " I keep looking at her " no buts leave the cat alone" She sighs and puts peacemaker back in its holster " Your lucky day cat " I put calamity down and she runs back into the house . I stand there with my arms crossed " I know you are not the biggest fan of animals Wynonna but come on now this is getting insane" She sits on the step and runs her hand through her hair " I don't know what it is Waves I don't know if because things are slow it's not that I don't like the cat just " She pauses and sighs " I guess I just miss us all being together and I'm taking it out on the cat because I'm pissed that Nicole's not here " I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her "I know I miss her too but taking it out on an innocent cat isn't going to change things and shooting at random things isn't going help either " I play with my ring and stare into space thinking and with my birthday in a few days I just hope the one present I want will come but all I can do is keep wishing and hoping that it will come .

Nicole POV

The bus pulls up to the airport I let other people that are in a huge rush off first then I stand and get my bag off the over head rack and start to get off just as I go to do so the driver says " Excuse me miss" I turn and look at him he nods and smiles warmly at me " Safe travel home and thank you for your service " I smile and nod back at him " Your very welcome sir and safe travel to you as well " he thanks me and I turn on my heels and exit the bus . I walk into the airport get my ticket now I just had to wait for my flight to board needless to say I was anxious to get home to everyone but on thing I hoped is that Wynonna didn't kill the cat cause last time I spoke to Waverly those two were still at odds and honestly only Wynonna would pick a cat fight with an actual cat . I laugh thinking about it when I feel something hit my foot I look down and see a ball which then right behind it toddling along comes this little boy he had to be no more then one or two. I pick the ball up " Here you go little dude " I say handing it to him he smiles this every other tooth in smile at me next thing I hear is a woman yell "Jackson! my god there you are !" the frazzled woman in front of me I could only assume was this little guys mother . " I am so sorry " I laugh softly " no no it's perfectly ok guess your little man here just wanted to make a new friend " She picks him up and laughs " yeah I guess so I swear all I did was go to pick up my bag and now here I find him " I nod " Well again he was no trouble miss" a women's voice comes over the P.A and announces flight boarding " Well I guess we should get going " the young brunette says next thing little Jackson squeaks out " Bye Bye" I can't help but smile and shake his little hand " Nice to meet you Jackson " I wish them a safe flight and get the same back . I watch them walk away sitting back down with a smile on my face thinking I can't wait to have that with Waverly soon. But first the mission was making it home in time for her birthday in time. An hour later they announce my flight is boarding and I get on finding my seat after putting my bag in the overhead. We start to take off "Here I come Waves "I say to myself looking out the window. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Wynonna's POV

Today was Waverly's birthday and as is tradition in the Earp/Haught/Holliday / Valdez house we make a shit load of noises to wake the birthday girl or boy up and begin a very tone-deaf performance of "Birthday" by The Beatles. So, at 6 o'clock this morning we did just that I kicked the door open to Waverly and Nicole's room and the birthday ringing in commenced. Lets just say Waverly was not to happy being woken up by all of us tone deaf loons so early but with the help of Jeremy and Robin all was forgiven with Funfetti pancakes that was also a birthday tradition we did for breakfast on birthdays in this house. The day went on and we gave Waverly all her gifts but now it was time for all of us to go to a nice dinner. I finish getting ready and I think to myself " Holy my baby sister is twenty-five already feels like yesterday she was the little squirming human that I held in my arms after mama and daddy brought her home " I'm brought out of my thought by a knock on the door and it's Rachel's voice " Hey Earp you ready we got to be there in ten minutes " I do one last touch up on my make up and adjust myself accordingly I open the door " There lets get this birthday train rolling "We go to this fancy restaurant that just opened up in downtown we honestly got there by the skin of our teeth cause our reservation was at 7:55 we thankfully got there with two minutes to spare. We all had our meals and drank champagne in a toast to Waverly's birthday. Then came the time we brought out Waverly's birthday cake and we all started to sing she closed her eyes and made a wish. I looked at her "What you wish for Baby Girl? "She sighed "I wished for something I hope by the end of the night comes true "I hugged her, and we start to eat.

Nicole's Pov

Finally, my flight landed I looked at my watch as I walked into the terminal eight o'clock, I haven't missed all of Waverly's birthday yet thank god. I run out of the airport get a taxi and go right home to clean up and change I did it so fast that you would have thought something was after me. I kind of "barrowed" Wynonna's Harley and hurried downtown where I know everyone would be after the last time I spoke to Waverly and I asked when Wynonna and crew had planned to do to celebrate. I got there right on time I could see everyone through the window but thankful they couldn't see me because it would have ruined my surprising Waverly tonight. I parked the bike off to the side and walked to the side entrance. I was greeted by Nedley who opened the door I hugged him " Its good to see you kiddo welcome home " I laughed patting him on the back " good to see you to old man , She has zero idea I was coming right ? " I ask him as we break apart " Nope no one but us has a clue your hear and in a few minutes the band is going to play the song you wanted them to so soon as you hear that come out I'll get her on the dance floor " I put my hand on his shoulder "Thank you Randy buy you drinks tomorrow " He laughs " Your Welcome Nicole and your on " I wait in the back and let Nedley do his thing .

Waverly POV

I sat at the table watching Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy, and Robin dancing made me miss Nicole more we should be dancing tonight. I sigh when Nedley comes up to me "May I have this dance? "I smile softly at him and take his hand as he takes me on the dance floor, we sway to the music slowly. Then I hear a song I hadn't heard in awhile and I wanted to cry the band was playing "Running Home to You" I didn't know how the bad knew that song because that was mine and Nicole's song for every time she came back home. I thought "Nah no this is just coincidences the knew this song "Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and that voice that melted my heart every single time "Mind if I cut in? "I turn around and it's Nicole standing there in a maroon button down and dark wash skinny jeans. I took her hand and we started dancing when everyone else in our family saw what was going on they all stopped dead in their tracks and Nicole started singing as we danced the song nearing its end as we look in one another's eyes our foreheads resting against one another. "All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you Keep running home Home to you" I kissed her deeply and the whole restaurant that was watching us cheered, But all we could do in that moment was tune the rest of the world out because I got my wish , I got my Nicole back and she was home to stay . 


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

Wynonna's Pov

*moans coming from the room above *

As much as I was glad Nicole was home finally, I didn't miss the sounds of her and my sister going at it like animals in heat. I have my head covered with my pillow trying to drown them out I should've done the smart things and slept out in the barn with Rachel and Doc but no I didn't think those two were going to go at it this late at night so I got in my pj's and got in bed . I groan as I hear the sound of their bed headboard hitting the wall, damn this house for having thin ass walls. I yell into another pillow "Animals!" they go at it till at least three in the morning and I traumatized from the unholy noises I heard lay there and finally shut my eyes and fall asleep.

Nicole Pov

Waverly and I land on the bed next to one another out of breath I kiss her head smiling because I have her back in my arms again. "Wow" is all I can say which causes Waverly to laugh lightly as she lays on top of me and kisses me softly. "I love you" she whispers causing me to smile "I love you too baby "I place my hand on her cheek I start rubbing my thumb gently against it and stare at her. She looks at me with a puzzled smile "What" I answer her " Nothing just still can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you as my wife and just am so grateful for you angel" She kisses my palm " I'm the lucky one here you love me unconditionally, you never asked me to change, you love me even thought my family is insane . Just I am the luckiest woman cause I have the love of my life home safe and sound " She kisses the old faded bullet graze scar on my chest and lift her chin up kissing her softly which it turns more intense. I roll us over kissing her deeper our tongues doing battle with one another, Waverly starts to moan against my lips as I grind into her and then I remember we tried something new this time and we bought a strap on which wasn't a bad idea at all . I put more lube on the fake appendage between my legs and lined myself up with Waverly's entrance sliding inside her slowly causing her to grip on to my back grazing her nails against my skin as she bucked her hips up into me . I kiss Waverly's neck as I thrust my hips slowly meeting the rhythm of her moving her hips, she digs her nails in my back gently. I begin to pick up speed causing Waverly to moan a little louder "Oh shit Nicole" She pants out as she slides her nails up my back causing me to go even faster. I can't help but moan with her cause the strap we have allows both users to feel pleasure at the same time. We both go at it the rest of the night and I feel bad for anyone that chose to stay in the house that night because they got a nice and loud ear full of me and Waverly.

Waverly's Pov

I wake up the next morning feeling to strong arms around me and the feeling of what had took place last night between my leg. All I can do is smile being back in my wife's arms again I turn around a little and look at Nicole's face she looks so peaceful as she sleeps I bet this is the first good sleep she had had in the last year and a half . I just stare at her and then next thing I hear is Nicole say " Your staring Earp" she smiles and I can't help but do the same " Well I can't help I'm married to a goddess" Nicole pulls me into her and we kiss deeply then break apart because we are still spent from the nights actives . " Got to get dressed for work " I say and try to get up " Nooo" Nicole whines pulling me back down in the bed and all I can do is laugh from how cute she is I peck her lip and look in her eyes " I got to go baby but I swear tonight we will watch any movie you want and eat our weight in junk food " She pouts " Fine your on " I kiss her one more time and get up she smacks me on the ass as I do causing me to jump and look at her " You behave yourself " She folds her hands behind her head covered from the waist up in a blanket " not my fault my wife and future baby mama is hot as hell " I smile getting dressed .

An hour later I get to the office and Wynonna is asleep at her desk her head propped up on her hand. Her head falls and scares her I laugh when she yells "I'm up! I'm awake!" I give her a cup of coffee " well good morning to you too " She looks at me blowing to cool her coffee down " Well you would be sleeping at your desk to if you had to hear me and Doc going at it all night" She sips her coffee " I knew you guys were going to try an have a baby but damn y'all practice loud as fuck ." I turn red knowing my sister heard us. I always wondered by Wynonna bought a bulk thing of ear plugs and now I know why. But nothing could ruin my mood my Nicole was back home and that is all that matters. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Nicole’s Pov

*Three Months Later *

Today was the day we had our first appointment with the fertility doctor to start our process of trying to start our family. We had talked about Waverly carrying the baby we we’re going to use my egg and find a donor with similar traits to Waverly well minus the being half angel part. We walk into the waiting room and Waverly and I fill out the preliminary paperwork the doctor needs for us. To say I wasn’t nervous would be a lie cause if this works then in nine months, I will be half responsible for a little moving breathing human. I start bouncing my knee I don’t realize I’m doing it until Waverly buts her hand on my knee “Babe relax it’s going to be ok breathe” I take a deep breath and calm myself , “ Sorry just really nervous I think it’s starting to hit that we are actually doing this” I take Waverly’s hand in mine and smile softly . The nurse comes out of the back calling us “Waverly Haught?” we stand up and follow her to the doctor’s office. We sit and wait what feels like forever, then in comes this short, black haired, women she has to be at least in her mid-forties she smiles at us as she greets us “You must be Nicole and Waverly Haught , it’s nice to meet you I’m doctor Morello and I will be helping you guys through this process and hopefully by the end we have a baby huh? ” She sits and we go over paperwork and work out how and when to start going about the process. I just sit there and take it all and glimpse over at Waverly from time to time she looking at the doctor with her “nerdly” face as Wynonna like to call it as she hangs on to every word and part being explained to her . That I will always say is the bonus in having a wife that has a memory like Waverly’s cause if you forget something after taking in a massive amount of information she will say what you have left out or have forgotten.

Waverly’s POV

*Two and a half weeks later*

Today was the day that we where going to implant Nicole’s eggs with the donors sperm into me, both Nicole and I where nervous as hell we both wanted this so bad and had put it off so long that now that day was here for us to official start making our own family for ourselves I think in this moment it actually hit me. We both had been sure that the procedure we choose is what we wanted to us in order for us to make our family and we had heard from people and some friends that the procedure we had chosen worked for them not to dismiss the other options out there not at all, this was just the way Nicole and I chose to do this so in some ways our kid would be little combo’s of us both. That morning we check into hospital and the prep me I sit there nervous as all hell holding Nicole’s hand “I am so damn nervous but also excited so what would that be nervcited?” I ramble on until Nicole kisses me to shut me up and in her own way try to calm me down. She looks into my eyes “ Baby breath and no matter what happens after today we will still have each other” I smile and think to myself “ How in the fuck did I get so lucky to marry a woman like this who would thought in all my twenty-five years of life I would end up with an amazing wife and in the next two week possible pregnant with this amazing wife of mines child” honestly it’s crazy how much my life has changed in a good way.

The doctor comes in with the nurse and they wheel me away, I wake up in a room with Nicole holding my hand and the last thing I remember is being put to sleep. “Hey, sleeping beauty” Nicole says softly I groan still a little out of it “Hey you” I say giving her a half-asleep smile, as she gently pushed my hair to the side. Now all we had to do was wait three weeks it was going to feel like hell cause where Nicole is overly competitive, I make up for her in the impatience. So, here’s hoping by the end of the three weeks we will being having what Jeremy would dub it a little Wayhaught baby.

Nicole’s POV

One perk about being back home beside being with Waverly and our possible unborn child is the fact they gave me my job back at with the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. But tonight was one night I wish I wasn’t on my shift because it was nickel beer night at Shorty’s and they brought out the mechanical bull and take a wild guess who was the first in the door at happy hour. I walk into the bar a duck a bar stool and right smack in the middle of this huge brawl is my most likely the one that started it sister in law. “all right all right break it up “I pull guys apart as I work my way towards Wynonna who just elbowed some poor bastard in the face. I grab her hand as she swings a right hook thinking she’s going to hit some random asshole. She looks at me totally smash “ Hiya Red ! come to join the fun” I start to cuff her “ No Wynonna I am here to take you in for starting a bar fight” I take her down town and walk her to holding “ I don’t like having to arrest my sister in law for starting a fight but since you almost always over do it” I put her in the cell and shut the door she holds on the bars and yells “ boo party pooper” I shut the door and sit at my desk and start filling out the paper work for what happened tonight. I get home around 11 o’clock at night and all I want is to go land face first into bed. Waverly comes down and is in her pj’s and robe she just looks at me “Now before you yell at me Wynonna was plastered and started the fight” She walks up to me and just hugs me tight burying her head in my chest and look down at her confused realizing she wasn’t going to tell me off about her sister being in the tank. Still looking down at her “Hey what is it Waves did something happen today?” her face still buried in my chest she nods her head. Still confused I lift her head so she’s looking at me and she has tears running down her face “Baby tell me what happened? Your freaking me out here” she pulls a stick out of her pocket and puts it in my hand “ What is thi..” is all I get out when I realize she handed me a positive pregnancy test and my worry turns to joy with a big smile on my face I ask her “ Really we’re having baby “ Waverly responds with a huge smile on her face as well “ We’re having a baby “ I kiss her and pick her up spinning her around. I put her down and we rest our foreheads together gently “I love you “is all I can say “I love you too” she say’s back. We continue to stand there with both our hands-on Waverly’s still flat stomach. We were having a baby what I thought was the most horrible shitty day of my life turned into the greatest day. But life is funny that way it can give you moments of joy but it can also quickly give you moments of grief.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Wynonna’s POV

“Ugh my fucking head” is what I say as I wake up in a jail cell with a screaming headache. The las thing I remember was riding the bull at Shorty’s and then cold cocking a guy that grabbed my ass. So how I got in here I don’t even know. That’s when Nicole walks in “GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! “she yells “UGH! “is all that comes out of my mouth as I grab my head, Nicole walks into the cell and kneels down to my level “ That is what you get for starting a full on bar brawl that took half our guys to break up “ She hands me coffee . I take it from her “ Thank you “ she nods “ Well your free to go I figured the hangover is punishment enough “ I stand up and grab my jacket Nicole puts her arm around me “ Come on I got Advil in my desk “ I follow Nicole out to her desk where she hands me the pills and I swallow them with some water. I sat in the chair next to her desk and looked at her staring off into space “Hey earth to Haught pants” she snaps out of it “Huh what? Sorry Wynonna just distracted is all “ I put my feet up on the desk listening as Nicole filled me in more about last nights nickel beer induced mess, but I couldn’t help to keep thinking that my favorite ginger was hiding something and I was sure as hell going to find out what it was.

Nicole’s POV

I walk into the office that morning feeling like I won the lottery, I was having a baby with the love of my life and best of all I could now get even with Wynonna for all the times she came in or came downstairs yelling when I had a hangover . I walk into the holding cells “GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! “I yell that is when she yells “UGH! “as she grabs her head, I walk into the cell and kneel down to her level “ That is what you get for starting a full on bar brawl that took half our guys to break up “ I hand her coffee . She takes it from me “ Thank you “ I nod “ Well your free to go I figured the hangover is punishment enough “ I say as she stands up and grabs her jacket I put my arm around her “ Come on I got Advil in my desk “ I tell her as she follows me out to my desk I hand her the pill and a cup water as she does this I fill her about what happened last night well only what happened at Shorty’s, Waverly and I want to wait to tell everyone about the baby until it’s safe to cause if something were to happen we don’t want to have everyone excited only to upset everyone . But we have a doctor appointment this afternoon to confirm what the home test said. I’m brought out of my thought by Wynonna’s voice “Hey earth to Haught pants “I look at her “Huh what? Sorry Wynonna just distracted is all “She puts my feet up on the desk and I keep filling her in.

The day goes on and my phone rings I answer it “Purgatory Sheriff’s Department how can I help you “an automated voice comes over the phone “You have a secure call from. Duane Briggs” the all familiar voice says I press zero as the automated voice prompts “Hey Briggs long time no talk.” He cuts me off and tells me crying “ Red we were on a convoy patrol and the truck hit an IED and uh..Chapman was on the convoy and uh “ He gets choked up “ Axe is gone Haught he didn’t make it “ I feel very ounce of happiness leave my body in a monotone voice I say “ Uh thanks for letting me know Briggs um just keep me posted on things ok “ He clears his throat “ uh yeah Red will do “ we say goodbye and I hang up. I just feel numb I leave the office and go home as soon as I get in the door Waverly comes out of the kitchen and looks at me “ Hey baby how was your day, what’s wrong” I just hug her and break down crying she just holds me close worried she say’s “ Baby what happened what’s wrong talk to me “ I look at her “ I got a call from Briggs today and they were on a convoy patrol and the truck hit an IED and Chapman…Axel he didn’t make it “ Waverly doesn’t speak she just holds me close and lets me cry. Like I said as quickly as events in life can bring you joy it can also just as quickly change it into grief.

*a week and a half later *

I was standing in the mirror that is in mine and Waverly’s bedroom getting in my dress uniform because today was the day of Axe’s funeral. Waverly comes in she’s wearing a black dress and heels and a hat with a small veil she wraps her arms around my waist, and I take a deep breath.” You ready “Waverly says to me as I turn and look at her “As I’ll ever be you feeling ok today baby? “I put my hand on her cheek I ask her cause these last few weeks with morning sickness have made some days hard for her to function. She leans into my hand “ Yeah I’m ok morning sickness is starting to get better finally “ I smile softly “ good cause I know it’s been hard “ I kiss her forehead and we go to the church we are greeted by Axes family and the guys from our unit, then we get to Tommy Axe’s husband I hug him as he breaks down crying and give him my condolences and tell him Axel was good man . After we give condolences and exchange pleasantry’s with people the service starts.

The priest comes up “Family, Friends, today we are gathered to lay to rest our brother and friend, Axel Bradley Chapman. Axel was a loving husband, devoted friend, brave solider and he touched the lives of all who knew him in so many ways.” The service continued and then came to trip to the cemetery where I stood up and gave the eulogy. I walked up to the front and sniffed clearing my throat trying to compose myself. “ Axel or as we knew him in our unit Axe was a good man , he was my one of my best friends hell sometimes I swear he’s the reason I got through basic training cause let me tell you that year was not an easy one . I remember the day we first ever got shipped out he was so scared and I so was I but we had each other’s back , then I remember the day he first saw a picture of my wife and he said to me “ Red you are going marry that girl watch “ and I told him yeah sure she out of my league on a lot of levels and yet he was right I look over at Waverly . “Axe had a sixth sense like that he was my brother” I get choked up trying to compose myself again clear my throat, “ And I will miss him for the rest of my life “ I put my hand on his casket that is cover by the flag and whisper “ Your Fight Is Over, May We Meet Again” I stand back beside Waverly. The fold the flag and hand it to Tommy as the lower the casket me and the rest of the unit salute him as they fire off six shots. I stand there still processing the fact that I just buried my best friend and brother the same year I was going to become a mother. The one thing that will forever break my heart is that Axel won’t ever get to meet my son or daughter. Like the song says only the good die young and today I was sad to say that one of the best ones died young and I will forever miss him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Waverly’s POV

It has been officially been twelve weeks since Nicole and I found out I was pregnant and today, we we’re going to have the first ultrasound done. We sat in the waiting room as I flipped through one of the many outdated magazines I look over and see Nicole nervously bouncing her knee “Nicole relax it’s going to be ok” she snaps out of her daze as I put my hand on her knee to calm her. “Oh, I’m sorry babe just a little bit of a whole lot of nervous” she laughs rubbing the back of her neck smiling. The nurse comes one out of the back and looks at her clip board “Waverly Haught?” We stand up and follow her to the examination room she shuts the door and tells me to hop up on the table. She does the initial exam and we fill out the paper work for our insurance company after all that is finish the nurse then tells “Ok scoot back on the table and lift your shirt a little” I do as she instructs she puts the gel on my stomach which causes me to jump a little from it being a bit cold. Nicole holds my hand as the nurse moves the wand against my stomach, she clicks a few buttons as a picture comes up on the screen.” Ok you see this here there is the amniotic sack here and that little black spot in the center is your baby”

I can’t help but smile and feel tears well up in my eyes as I look over at Nicole “that’s our baby” She kisses my hand “that’s our baby” and the dam breaks for both of us when the nurse hits another button and a fast loud galloping sound fills the room as we hear our baby’s heart beat for the first time. I never knew I could love someone I never even met yet as much as I did in that moment. I never knew I could love my wife even more than I did in this moment and honestly I couldn’t believe this was my life if you told me four years ago I would be married to the love of my life who is an army captain and in the year after that be having a baby with the love of my life I would have laughed in your face. This being because when the curse was going on if you where an Earp or shared the name Earp your life would have no chance in hell of being slightly normal. now that we knew everything was going to be ok it gave Nicole and I the sense that we could tell the rest of the family about the baby now.

Nicole’s POV

A fast pace gallop sound filled my ears as I looked at this little black and white blip on a screen in the doctor’s office. I didn’t think I could fall more in love with Waverly than I had in this moment and I never knew I could love someone I never even knew yet as much as I loved the baby in the love of my life’s stomach . I kissed Waverly’s hand as she looked at me with happy tears saying “that’s our baby” and all I could say back in that moment was “that’s our baby” the tears fell down my cheeks because I never thought after everything I had been through in my life that I would honestly be here . I just looked in awe of this little creature this little human on the monitor and I silently made a vow to myself that I would do for them what my own parents couldn’t and that was no matter what I would believe them if they told me something happened and support them no matter what they wanted to do in life, my son or daughter were going to have it better and I was going to make sure of that . They already hit the lottery going to have Waverly as a mother just this kid was lucky as all hell with the family it was going to be born into.

We finish the appointment and get print outs of the sonogram the next thing was going to be figuring out how to tell the rest of our family of misfits. I know Wynonna has been trying to figure it out because she has had that detective Earp look like Waverly when she does research for a BBD case. So, I can only hope she didn’t figure it out about the baby yet because she will be mad that Waverly didn’t go running to her first even thought I’m the “Baby Daddy” in this case. Later that night Waverly is in bed reading her book and I’m get out of the shower and climb into bed I stop half way up and lift up Waverly’s shirt exposing her slightly raised abdomen “ Hey kiddo you don’t know this yet but you have the most beautiful mommy in the world” I say talking to the baby causing Waverly to laugh “ Nicole the baby isn’t going to hear anything for at least another few months” I smile answering back “ Yeah I know but the kids part Earp so if they take after you it’s never to early to start cause he or she is probably going to be a little genius too” Waverly runs her fingers through my hair as I keep talking to our unborn child, just then she huffs I look up at her “What’s wrong baby?” She puts the book down “ Nothing just are you still going to love me when I’m as big as a house” I put my hand on her cheek “Waves you are caring the best part of us both and you know even if that wasn’t the case no matter what I will always love you” I kissed her deeply and we settled into sleep my arms wrapped around Waverly as I spooned her from behind both of us dreaming of what our lives where going to look like in the next seven months when our littlest Haught got here .

Wynonna’s POV

They’re hiding something I know they are but what is it, I looked through Nicole’s deck in her home office and came up empty and it was the same for all of Waverly’s files. “What are you two hiding damn it” I say to myself I hurry up and put everything back in fear that Waverly and Nicole would be home any minute. I go into the bathroom and snoop in there that proves fruitless I huff in frustration “ I must just be paranoid and their probably not hiding anything like get a grip Wynonna” I say talking to myself again chalking up the way Nicole and Waves are acting to just first year marital bliss hell they acted doofy in love like this even before they got married . I just make myself something to eat because Doc and Rachel are gone on a hunting trip with Nedley for the week and where the love birds are, I have no idea so it’s me and my old furry nemesis Calamity Jane. I put on a movie and eat my left over Thai food as I finish Calamity comes over to me and I pet her “ You know your not to bad of company there cat “ she purrs in response “good thing you can’t talk fuzzball cause if anyone knew I actually liked you I wouldn’t here the end of it” I go back to my movie and fall asleep. About two hours later I wake up to the sound of Nicole and Waverly giggling as they come through the door, they are whispering about something I try to be quiet so I can hear but I get nothing. In that moment, my suspicion that they are hiding something is renewed and now I was more hell bent and determined to find out what the big secret was.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Nicole’s POV

*light hazy in a war zone*

I heard voices yelling and gun fire I was running and running I saw all the guys from my unit I was back in Afghanistan it was the day we had to attack a terror cell base that was tormenting nearby villages. I heard a voice next to me “and we bitched about not seeing action huh Red” I looked over seeing Axel and then next thing it flashed to him lying in his casket.” AH! NO! “ I shot straight up breathing heavy and sweating“ Hey Nicole baby it was a dream “ I hear Waverly’s voice as I try to settle myself her arms around my waist “ I’m ok “ I start to calm down more my breathing slowing “ Phew my god “ I run my hand through my hair . I feel Waverly rubbing my back “You’re ok You’re ok “I nod as I get my breathing under control now. “It was just a dream it was just a dream” I say to myself. I had heard about some that have come back from tour and they have these vivid nightmare’s and I never did until now I think it was just what we dealt with over there being more intense where we were and then Axel’s death and funeral a month ago I think it all hit me all at once as this nightmare .

I look over at Waverly as she puts her hand on my cheek, she kisses my forehead I close my eyes. I go get myself a drink of water and settle back into bed Waverly has already fallen back to sleep by the time I get back I look at the clock at it was a little after three in the morning. I look at the ceiling just thinking until I eventually fall back to sleep ten minutes later. I wake up the next morning alone in bed Waverly’s side made and a note that read’s ‘Good Morning Love, headed out to run some errands and will be back this afternoon didn’t have the heart to wake you after last night. Breakfast is in the microwave see you soon. Love you always, Waverly. I fold the note and put it on my nightstand and look at the clock it reads that it’s eight thirty. I get dressed for the day, I open the window and let in the crisp fall air come into the room hoping that the chill of the air will help wake me up. I sit on the end of my bed and pet CJ as she sleeps like the orange fuzzball she is as I put my boots on. I walk downstairs and go over go other to the microwave hoping my food is still there because unless you put your name on in this house any food that you have is gone especially now with a teenager living in this house. But then again it was about to get a hell of a lot louder to once there is a baby in the house next.

Waverly’s POV

I was up and out of the house early today cause tonight Nicole and I are going to be telling the rest of the family that there is going to be a new edition to the Earp/Haught/Holliday/Valdez household we thought having a teenager in the house was wild it’s going to be a lot more crazy once we bring a baby into the house. Just I hope it goes well telling everyone I think Wynonna has a hunch, but she hasn’t figured it out yet. I was in the local store and I had the idea to make custom shirts Nicole’s is going to say army captain and mine will say army wife and over my stomach will say army brat. I just hope Nicole like this idea I just want tonight to go well especially for my poor wife after the night she had I have never seen Nicole so scared and shaken , she has seen so much in the last ten years that I think it’s finally catching up with her and I also that she has been so sad over Axel’s death that I think that played a part in her nightmare as well.

I get home around noon and I see Nicole raking the leaf’s that have fallen all over the yard, once you have a full on pile of leaf’s in your yard that means it is officially fall in purgatory. I walk up to her after putting the bags on the front stair “ hey babe” she puts the rake down against the tree “ hey you” she wraps her arms around me as I kiss her quickly I put my head on her chest as we sway side to side “ You know this time next year we’re going to have an almost one year old running around to wreck those leaf piles” Nicole smiles “ Yeah I know and speaking of having a future almost one year old, We have to get ready to tell your sister and everyone tonight” I nod “ yes yes we do now I will start cooking dinner and you get finished and shower” I peck her lips and go inside I put the shirt for Nicole on the bed and go to cook dinner as I silently pray to myself that tonight goes off without a hitch .

Nicole’s Pov

I walk in the house after I get done and head upstairs after I see Waverly in the kitchen cooking, and I can tell she probably just as nerves as I am about tell everyone about the baby. I know Wynonna has been snooping and trying to find out what we have been tight lipped about and hopefully she doesn’t snoop enough and find out before we can tell. I get out of the shower and see the shirt that Waverly left out and what says on it I smile cause I got an idea of what Waverly has planned I put the shirt on and then my jacket so no one see’s the shirt , I head downstairs seeing Rachel and Waverly laughing and talking “ Hey babe showers all yours “ I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek I feel her lean back into me and I take her weight against me. Rachel looking at us saying “ ok if you two are going to go into cheesy like parents mode wait till I am out of the room” We can’t help but laugh cause if only she knew the truth to her words in the parent part. But Rachel and I got close kind of like she is my adopted daughter because after everyone had disappeared for that year and a half we just had each other so in a way this baby was going to be her sibling or in a way a cousin if you think in terms of what Waverly has dubbed us her “ Sexy Gay Aunts”. I let Waverly go and she heads upstairs while I finish dinner and still hoping tonight goes well.

The night went on and the whole family gathered for our traditional Sunday dinner. We were all about to finish when Waverly and I stand up “ So I know you guys we have something we want to tell you guys “ I undo my hoodie and everyone reads it Wynonna chimes in “ what is it Haught pants we don’t need a shirt to tell us what your army title is just spit it out “ Waverly then unzips her hoodie next as soon as she does Wynonna and Rachel stand up quick Waverly and I say at the say time “ We’re having a baby” two women bum rush us both and bear hug us both . Doc, Jeremy, Robin and Nedley shake my hand and pat me on the back as they congratulate us both. Wynonna hugging Waverly says “ My baby sister is having a baby holy shit” then she swats me on the arm “ I knew something was up that morning after you let me out of holding you should have told me” I rub my arm “ well we just wanted to wait and be sure nothing when wrong first” Wynonna lets go of Waverly “ It don’t matter congrats Haught mama “ She laughs and hugs me I hug her back . Waverly both breathe a sigh of relief that tonight went off without a hitch and now began the long road to getting ready for baby Haught which we all from that day on started to hold our breath because after dealing with a pregnant Wynonna lord only knows how a pregnant Waverly was going to be .


	20. Chapter Twenty

Nicole’s POV 

One year since the wedding, Five months since Waverly told me she wanted to have a baby, Five months since Waverly’s emotions were under control. They say pregnant women are supposed to be a little emotional they obviously didn't meet my wife or any of the Earp women for that matter, cause her mood swing are out of control. “This dress makes me look fat “Waverly said crying as we were getting ready to go with Wynonna and Doc to Rachel’s school musical. I looked at her " baby you look gorgeous " she cut me off " no I look like a blueberry in this dress " all I could do was shake my head this time it was a dress she was crying over, I miss the first few months when all she would just cry at commercial’s . " baby you look beautiful" I put my hands on her hips she sniffled and nodded " ok I'm sorry Nicole just this pregnancy is making my hormones insane " I caressed her cheek " I know honey Wynonna will be here soon lets go out and have fun tonight " she smiled softly " ok " I kissed her and we finished getting ready.

There was knock on the door “Waves come on Wynonna’s here!” I yell up the stairs to Waverly who was in the bathroom for the fifth time. So got the door Wynonna came in “ Ok got Rachel there right on time and Doc is holding our seats while he’s waiting for Jeremy and Robin to get there” I nod as I grab my wallet "where is Waverly" Wynonna asked " she's in the bathroom again because the baby as she says likes to use her bladder as a punching bag". Waverly came downstairs as we spoke as I put on my jacket " It's the truth" I help her put her coat on Wynonna puts her gloves back on " Ok let’s get this show on the road and it’s still a buzz kill that you guys don’t want to find out what your having " we looked at each other "hey kid wouldn’t be part Earp if we didn’t keep some mystery to finding out the sex” I laugh as we head out the door . We get to the show on time and needless to say Rachel absolutely killed and we all couldn’t have been prouder of her. When the curtain call started and she came out our whole row stood up and cheered, yes we are that family the one that when one of us does something or achieves something awesome we let it be known we are proud as hell . We all got home that night and all I wanted to do was land face first into my pillow, I helped Waverly out of her dress and she puts on my foo fighters shirt and I just get in bed in my tank top I had under my shirt and a pair of boxers we drift off to sleep after a long day .

Couple days later I realized that mood swings I could handle but then came the cravings Five months since Waverly's taste for food had been normal. I had just come home from my shift at the station and all I wanted was my bed. I managed to fall asleep until I was awakened by my wife “Nic... Nicole are you awake?” I woke up and looked her " Yes now sweetheart " she looked at me " I'm hungry, I want vegan ice cream and pickles and Taki’s " I looked at my clock " at three in the morning? " She pouted " Please baby " I shook my head trying to wake up " ok ok I’m going you play dirty with that pout " I got up in only my boxers and my undershirt and started looking for my pants after I put on my shirt . I finished getting dressed and proceed to drive all over creation looking for an open store I had come home around 3:30 am and went upstairs to find Waverly watching the episodes of “ Property Brothers" she had recorded “ here baby all the stuff you asked for” I hand her the bag she kisses me as after I sit" thank you baby" I smiled softly " your welcome " I slipped back into bed and watched the show with her. I also watched her eat the vegan ice cream, pickles and Taki’s concoction she had made " I don't how you can eat that "she looks at me " It is so good "she says mouth half full, she holds out some on a spoon " try it " as much as I wanted to say “no way in hell” I humored her and tried it " Is it good " I nodded trying not to hurt her feeling as much as I wanted to spit that shit out I swallowed and forced the vile tasting stuff down my throat " good baby " she smiled we went back to bed around 4 am. Waverly being the little spoon more these days pressed against me as I put my arms around her letting sleep take hold once more.

I will always say this to anyone or any couple having a baby no matter if it’s their first child, second child, etc. No amount of baby books could prepare you or warn you about mood swings and pregnancy cravings because let me tell you no one warned me I had heard it gets like this but to have seen it with my own eyes I wish someone have because you don’t have anyone to warn you then no one or nothing could prepare you for when this happens. Five months down only Four months and two weeks to go.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Nicole’s POV

Thirty-two weeks down and six weeks to go Waverly is excited and I am a nervous wreck and let me tell you I haven’t been this nervous I think since we got married. Thankfully doing the baby's nursery with Wynonna and Rachel has been keeping my mind busy just the only thing that has been hard is trying to keep Waverly out. I was going in there to start painting after we had moved the furniture that we used for when guest came over out. Wynonna and I were all set to paint after Rachel put the stencils of this design Waverly and I picked out. When Waverly waddled in I put the paint brush down and stopped her at the door " Oh no no out " she looked at me confused " what I wanna help you " I turned her around " no no you can't be around the paint fumes baby " she pouts "ok fine” I knew she wanted to help but I wasn’t taking any chances, it was bad enough I was having the nightmares where I was alone with the baby and all these random things kept happening. I helped Waverly get settled in the living room while Wynonna and Rachel got started without me. An hour later we took a break and I went downstairs and when I came down Waverly was trying to get up as best, she could I felt so bad " need help baby? " trying not to laugh because she looked like a helpless turtle. She glared at me “It’s not funny Nicole " if looks could kill then with a hormonal, emotional and fed up with being pregnant Waverly I would’ve been dead months ago. I help her up " I'm sorry baby " I kiss her " thank you, your forgiven " I smile " your welcome " she waddles her way down the hall as I go back upstairs to help finish up painting the nursery and putting some of the furniture together which resulted in a good number of times in Wynonna and I yelling mother fucker followed by a few other choice phrases.

Later that night after dinner we were relaxing on the couch watching "The Great British Bake Off” as I rubbed Waverly's feet and ankles they had got to the point if she stood for extended periods they got to the size of water balloons. Waverly moaned softly " that feels so good thank you for the foot rub babe " I smiled " your welcome baby " I finished rubbing Waverly's feet and helped her up so she could go to the bathroom as I go in the kitchen and make us some popcorn so we could eat it while we watched a movie. This was basically date night for us now as it got later in Waverly’s pregnancy. We would go to dinner or go dancing but then I got home from my last tour and went back to work with Nedley and the P.S.D which resulted in being busy with cases that had piled up and then with everything going on with Waverly and helping out B.B.D then the pregnancy we had officially become home bodies." baby your turn to pick a movie" I called from the kitchen " I'm still looking " she yelled in reply, I finished with the popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

I walked back into the living room " ok gorgeous what movie is it gonna be?” Waverly held up two in her hand “ Ok I have "Moulin Rouge "and "Edward Scissorhands " " I asked her trying to think " which one you wanna watch more babe cause both are really good movies " she looked up at me " Edward Scissorhands" she said as she handed it to me " Ok baby be nice to watch something that’s not to noise " I put it in and sat next to her on the couch " you know what with that belly of yours we don't need to put the popcorn on the table anymore " I sat the bowel on her belly and it balanced there I laughed . Waverly swatted me lightly on the arm “Ha-ha very funny " as she ate a piece of popcorn. The movie finished and made our way up to bed I made sure the door to the nursey was shut because I wanted the finally result to be a surprise for Waverly. We got in bed and in a few minutes Waverly was sound asleep with her body pillow and let me tell you thank god for whoever invented that think cause up till we got it Waverly trying to get comfortable at night was like sleeping with a UFC fighter cause she would try like hell to get comfortable got so bad she accidently knocked me out of the bed . I just knew one thing as a nodded off to sleep I was lucky as all hell to be married Waverly and I wouldn’t change that for a second.

Waverly’s POV

“Ugh” I say to myself as I waddle out of the bathroom back to my spot on the couch, I’m banned to the downstairs because Nicole, Wynonna and Rachel don’t want me to see the baby’s room yet. I sit back down and try to get comfortable "Hey, you in there time for you to move out" I yell at my belly talking to the little creature that took residence of my uterus eight and a half months ago. I put my hand on my stomach and feel nudge against my palm and I can't help but smile cause even though somedays are more of a pain in the ass then others knowing I'm going to have a little version of me and the love my life by the end of this makes it worth it . Honestly, some days I can't believe we are here Nicole and I have had our ups and downs, but we loved each other through it she is my soulmate thank whatever higher power in the universe we found one another. I just sit on the couch as I wait for everyone to come down and while I do I decided to look through old photo albums and then I come across a picture of me as little girl I shake my head thinking to myself “was I ever that young “ the next pages had pictures of mama holding me the day I was born and other happy memories from when all of us girls where younger. A rush of sadness comes over me because she looks so happy and I still to this day try to figure out her reasoning for leaving Willa,Wynonna and me just how can you bring something so small and innocent into the world only to give up on him or her. Then there was my father he was a mean son of bitch he was I couldn't really even call him my father now he’s just Ward and Willa was his pet always up his ass. He just up and gave up on me from the start, I feel tears run down my face as I wipe them away when I feel my baby kick again that causes me to smile and silently promise never to give up on them no matter what happens. I will never be let Nicole and I become Michelle and Ward ever.

I stand up and put the photo album back on the shelf I got it down from, after I do I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind "There's my gorgeous baby mama" Nicole kisses my neck resting her hands on my stomach "How my babies doing?" I sigh as leaning back into her " Well your big baby is ready to have your little baby move out" Nicole starts swaying side to side gently " Well our baby is an Earp and you know all of you are stubborn as hell and can't be told what to do" I smile and laugh softly "very true " I tilt my head back giving her a peck on the lips . We all finish lunch and are just sitting around in the living room trying to think of baby names. "No Wynonna we are not naming our baby that " I laugh as Nicole and Wynonna debate about the name she suggested " Oh come on Red no one will mess with a kid that is named Terminator " Wynonna raises her arms pleading her case all I can do is laugh rubbing my stomach and I feel a kick again my hand. "I think the baby agrees with their Auntie Wynonna" Nicole pitch the bridge of her nose as Wynonna laughs at her somewhat victory. We keep going into the rest of the afternoon the names we actually like I write down the others are just Wynonna and Rachel being funny. I just knew this one other thing besides being lucky enough to be married to the love of my life I knew even if my real family was a mess , the family I made with Wynonna who was not only my sister but my best friend, Nicole and the rest of the gang this baby was going to be one lucky little boy or girl .


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Nicole’s POV

Well, we made it to August only thing was Waverly was due on the third that was two weeks ago. Yup this baby is an Earp alright better late than never. It was now August seventeenth and all we could do was wait and then if the baby didn't come on his or her own, we were going to have to have Waverly's labor induced. But then on August nineteenth the baby decided it was time to move out of Waverly and make an appearance. It was the middle of the night Waverly sat up and shook me gently but enough to wake me up without causing me to go into panicking mode ''N.Nic.. Nicole, I think it's time? " I sat up quick but still calm " You sure baby " she nodded "Yeah " we got out of bed and I helped Waverly get in a pair of sweat pants and one of my shirt and got in the car. I drove pretty fast but safely while holding Waverly's hand as I drove, I called Rachel on our way there because no one knew we had left as quickly as we did." H... Hello " Rachel answered half asleep " Rachel it's Nicole the baby decided to make an entrance " that snapped her to attention I heard her get up and start running my guess out to the barn cause the next thing I hear is " Wynonna .. Wynonna wake up Waverly is having the baby " I heard Wynonna wake up " about time we will meet you there as soon as possible and Haught don’t let her push till I get there" I can’t help but laugh “ Going to try Earp see you soon” We hang up and I look over at Waverly " just breath baby " she nodded " ok " she breathed through her contractions as we pulled into the hospital. I helped Waverly into a wheelchair and off we went the final countdown to meeting baby Haught had begun.

The got Waverly admitted and in a gown and we settled in because Waverly was only 2 cm dilated. So, we decided to get some sleep I woke up two hours later Waverly was still asleep, and I had gotten a text from Wynonna and Rachel said they arrived and that they picked up Jeremy and Robin. So, with Waverly sleeping, I decided to slip out to the waiting room, and no sooner do I walk out there I got the welcoming committee. First, Wynonna bear-hugged me " Haught how is she how’s my sister " I smiled " she is doing good Wynonna she's a trooper " she smiles softly " good " next was Rachel she hugged me " how you holding up " I smiled at her " I'm ok Rach just holding on tight " she puts her hand on my shoulder " good I have faith in you Nicole" after filling everyone in about how Waverly was doing I went back into the room and kissed Waverly's head softly I sat back in the chair next to the bed and watched a movie on the little television that was on an extended arm.

Waverly’s Pov

I woke up after sleeping for four hours and then nurses suggested I walk around the room to try and help move things along. I could tell thought that this little one was going to take after their Aunt Wynonna because just like her this little one was not budging at all. It felt like everything was in slow motion "ugh son of a bitch this hurt" I muttered as I was pacing the floor holding my back "Ah! Mother Fucker!" I yelled leaning on the small table in the corner as a contraction hit. "Just breathe baby" Nicole said rubbing my back in small steady circles and that’s all I could do was take deep breaths and hope to god that this baby was going to come out soon. Nicole put her arms around me as I lean into her hiding my face in her neck “ God it hurts so bad” She kisses my head and rubs my back “ I know baby” we sway side to side gently as I just try to breathe through my contractions. We look at the clock at it’s almost four in the morning and they ask me if I want an epidural and without a second thought I say yes because after seeing Wynonna push Alice out without one I was not going through that on top of having gone through these contractions . “ Ok Waverly just need you to lean forward” the nurse says I lean forward into Nicole as they give me the epidural “ Ok done” she says again as Nicole helps me back in the bed to lay down and try to rest for a little while .

Around six in the morning the doctor came back into check me again she went down "well looks like it's time for you guys to meet your little one " Me and Nicole smiled at each other and she kissed me as they went to take me to delivery as Nicole went to get Wynonna and they got scrubbed up as well suited in gloves and gowns. Nicole came in and held my hand and held up my one leg while Wynonna on the other side held my other hand and other leg " ok Waverly when I say push because your numb from the epidural you can't feel the contractions" the doctor says from underneath the drape between my legs . I nod " ok " Nicole kisses my head " you got this Waves I love you so much " and I look at Wynonna and she nods in reassurance. The doctor smiled at us " boy or girl this baby is going to be loved a huge amount, ok Waverly here it comes and push " I do as she instructs and bare down and push I hear both Nicole and Wynonna counting to ten as I do. " and relax " the doctor says I feel Nicole wipe my forehead "you're doing so good baby " The doctor looked at the monitor " and big push Waverly " I barred down again and pushed “ Ok I see the top of the baby’s head Waverly” I hear the doctor say as I take a breath “ You are killing this baby girl and kiddo has a full head of hair let me tell ya” Wynonna says cause she’s brave enough to look over the drape. I smile and the doctor tells me to go again after a few more pushes the baby’s head is out and I can feel myself running out of steam.

The next time I am told to push I bare down with everything in my body. "Go go go Waves you got this baby come on "I hear Nicole cheer me on as I grip the life out of her hand. "AH!" I scream at the top of my lungs then I feel a sudden release and collapse back again the bed. The next sound I hear is that of loud tiny cries. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life. The best noise I've heard for the first time in 28 years. "It's a boy "the doctor said they laid him on my chest I gently rested my hand on his back, feeling him quiver as she sputtered and wailed against me. The doctor and nurse were talking to Nicole as she cut the cord that connected our son to me. but I didn't hear any of it. The only sounds I heard were the furious wails of our baby boy. I look down at him taking in his features he was a perfect combination of Nicole and myself. I softly kiss his little head tears running down my face "There you are, there you are...” I whispered “hi there little guy we’ve been waiting for you" he keeps crying as they wipe him off. “ Well look at him” Wynonna say taking in her new nephew “ guess the chain of Earp girl is finally broken finally” she says with a laugh and I can’t help but laugh to cause this family was being out numbered in women about time we had another boy to try and even things out .

Nicole’s POV

Holy shit I have a son I am so proud of Waverly she did so well after hearing that first tiny, pinched cry, I looked at my newborn son in absolute awe. When I could see through my tears, I counted his fingers and toes, amazed at how small each digit was. He was so much smaller than I had imagined. I just watch Waverly's face as she looked in awe of our son as well and although her face was flushed and sweaty and her hair was matted, I thought she looked perfect. I had never been prouder of Waverly, she did something that I don’t think I could have done in a million years and I had done seven army tours. But my amazing, beautiful, strong as all fuck wife just pushed out a whole human out of her body so she’s the real superhero today. The nurses took our little boy to get him cleaned up as the doctor and the other nurses saw to Waverly. As they did this Wynonna went to tell everyone about the arrival of the newest edition to our crazy clan. While I was down looking at the babies in the nursey watching as they put our little boy in his bassinet with his name plate that says I’m a BOY and in the name its say’s Baby Haught. If you would have told me two or three years ago, I would have a wife and son year and nine months later, I would have laughed in your face and told you that you were full of shit. I also said two or three years ago what is the point of me coming home no one was waiting for me, but now I see that coming home was the best thing I ever did.


	23. Authors Note

Hey guys,

If you made it this far then thanks for liking this fic and sticking around. Now because of the response that this story has gotten I am thinking of a part two that has yet to be named but will becoming to you soon. So thank you guys again for sticking around and see you in the next one .


End file.
